Upór w twoich oczach
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym Stiles jest szeryfem i spotyka Dereka
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Upór w twoich oczach**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Seria Przetartych Kliszy**  
 **Info: AU, gdzie wilkołaki są znane / fick z serii: musiałam to kiedyś napisać/ dla Tygodnia Stereka**

* * *

Stiles właśnie kończył swoją kawę, gdy na drodze pojawiła się czarna smuga. Nie musiał nawet mieć w dłoniach miernika prędkości, aby wiedzieć, że ktoś zapędził się na ich leśnym trakcie. Droga faktycznie zachęcała do tego, aby wcisnąć gaz do dechy, bo nie było na niej zakrętów, które zmuszałyby do przyhamowania.

Na nieszczęście dla kierowcy czarnego sportowego auta, Stiles uwielbiał jeść tutaj śniadanie podczas swoich przerw.

Niezwłocznie włączył światła i odmeldował dyspozytorni, że wraca do pracy. W chwilę później nie bez trudu dogonił sportowy samochód, który na widok policyjnego migacza zwolnił i zjechał na bok.

\- Palanctwo z miasta – warknął Stiles pod nosem, gdy wysiadał ze swojego radiowozu. – Proszę zostać w samochodzie – poinstruował kierowcę, gdy zauważył, że drzwi auta otwierają się.

Mężczyzna jednak zignorował go i wysiadł pomimo jego prośby. Stiles spojrzał na nieznajomego, który ewidentnie spędzał za wiele czasu na siłowni. Czarna skórzana kurtka i kilkudniowy zarost wcale nie sprawiały dobrego wrażenia. Facet wyglądał jak członek gangu i Stiles mimowolnie upewnił się, że broń znajduje się w jego kaburze. Cholerne leśne trakty, gdzie jest pusto na drodze przez całe godziny.

Nikt normalny nie miał powodu zapuszczać się do Beacon w tak porannych godzinach. A facet nie wyglądał na przedstawiciela ubezpieczeniowego czy handlowego.

\- Rozpędziliśmy się, co? – spytał Stiles pozornie lekkim tonem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi, jakby Stilinski nie zrobił na nim tym tekstem wielkiego wrażenia.

\- Muszę pana pouczyć, że przekroczył pan prędkość – dodał Stiles, starając się wyglądać na wyższego.

To jednak nie było łatwe przy tym mężczyźnie. Pomiędzy nimi nie było wielkiej różnicy wzrostu, ale nieznajomy był dużo lepiej zbudowany. Szerokie barki, dobrze rozbudowana klatka piersiowa, bicepsy ukryte pod czarną skórą. To mogło robić wrażenie i mężczyzna musiał o tym wiedzieć, sądząc po jego krzywym uśmieszku, który pojawił się na twarzy nieznajomego, gdy Stiles mimowolnie się wyprostował.

\- Nie miałeś przy sobie radaru – powiedział facet, zaplatając na piersi dłonie.

\- Stąd też to będzie tylko pouczenie – odparł Stiles zirytowany.

Właśnie takich cwaniaków nie cierpiał najbardziej. Faceci tacy jak ten uważali, że cały świat do nich należy. Że masą mięśniową są w stanie wywołać presję na każdym, kto tylko spróbuje im się przeciwstawić.

Stiles urodził się po to, aby udowadniać im na co dzień, że prawo jest równe dla wszystkich.

\- Uniknie pan mandatu tym razem, ale proszę, aby pan następnym razem zwolnił – ciągnął dalej niezrażony.

Krzywy uśmieszek mężczyzny pogłębił się.

\- Droga była pusta – poinformował go facet.

\- Droga mogła wydawać się pusta, ale jesteśmy na obrzeżach Rezerwatu, więc na nią mogły wtargnąć w każdej chwili dzikie zwierzęta – wyjaśnił Stiles sucho.

\- Nie o tej porze – odparł mężczyzna, ewidentnie rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

Stiles spojrzał na faceta, starając się przybrać jak najgroźniejszy wyraz twarzy, ale zapewne jak zawsze jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym.

\- Proszę o prawo jazdy oraz dowód rejestracyjny – poprosił sucho Stilinski, rejestrując z przyjemnością zaskoczenie mężczyzny.

\- Nie miałeś radaru – zaczął facet, ale Stiles wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Wysiadł pan z samochodu pomimo prośby szeryfa i zasad związanych z kontrolą drogową, które są panu doskonale znane – wyjaśnił jednym tchem. – Proszę też otworzyć bagażnik i stanąć przy drzwiach pasażera z rękami na masce i szeroko rozstawionymi nogami – ciągnął dalej Stiles.

\- Jesteś szeryfem – powiedział z niedowierzaniem mężczyzna, a potem jego oczy zrobiły się komicznie wielkie, gdy doszło do niego, że Stiles chce przeszukać jego samochód.

Zgodnie z prawem oczywiście.

\- Nie możesz – zaczął facet i Stiles nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się wrednie.

\- Mogę i zamierzam. Ma pan szczęście, że skończy się na pouczeniu. Mógł pan zostać zatrzymany za stawianie oporu przy kontroli drogowej. Jeszcze okaże się czy spotkamy się na posterunku. Czy przewozi pan broń lub jakieś inne niebezpieczne przedmioty? – pytał dalej niezrażony tym, że mężczyzna wygląda na coraz bardziej wściekłego.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, ty…

\- I wciąż czekam na pana prawo jazdy. Jeśli zostało ono tymczasowo zatrzymane lub zapomniał pan dokumentów – Stiles zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu. – proszę mi wierzyć, że taka wymówka nie przejdzie.

\- Jestem alfą – poinformował go nagle mężczyzna i Stiles spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

\- A ja szeryfem tego miasta. Czy to zwalnia pana od przestrzegania przepisów? – spytał Stilinski. – Wiem, że to terytorium nie miało dotychczas alfy, ale zmieni się to w ciągu następnych dwóch dni. Postaram się, aby nowy alfa zamienił z panem kilka słów na temat nadużywania swojej władzy w ten sposób. Jeśli liczył pan na inne, lepsze traktowanie z mojej strony, niestety jestem zmuszony poinformować pana, że prawo jest równe dla wszystkich – zakończył i mężczyzna ku jego zaskoczeniu wyciągnął z kieszeni dokumenty, wciskając mu je w pierś.

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj będę cię miał klęczącego przede mną – oznajmił mu nieznajomy i Stiles westchnął, kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Słyszę to przynajmniej raz w tygodniu – odparł, ignorując nagły błysk czerwieni w oczach mężczyzny. – Derek Hale – przeczytał na dokumencie. – Wszystko wydaje się w porządku, a teraz proszę otworzyć bagażnik i zastosować się do dalszych instrukcji – poprosił, oddając mężczyźnie prawo jazdy.

ooo

Pomimo fatalnego poranka, Stiles był dobrej myśli. Nigdy nie lubił wczesnych zmian, ale tym razem Lydia zmusiła go do przestawienia jednorazowo dyżurów ze względu na alfę, który miał pojawić się w mieście. Nie znano jej nazwiska, ale plotkowano już, że na pewno jak każdy wilkołak jest piękna. Podobno szukała partnera i Whittemore oczywiście zainteresował się tym tematem natychmiastowo, ku zaskoczeniu Lydii.

Stiles nigdy nie lubił Jacksona, ale nie sądził też, że mężczyzna jest, aż takim palantem, by po tylu latach skrzywdzić Martin. Nie obiecywali sobie co prawda miłości po grób, ale Lydii zależało na tym związku. A Stilesowi zależało na szczęściu Lydii, więc koło zamykało się.  
Martin na razie za bardzo była zajęta przygotowaniami do przyjazdu nowej alfy, aby dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo uderzyło w nią zachowanie Jacksona. Dla Beacon było to w końcu niemałe wydarzenie.

Wraz z alfą do miasta zawsze przyjeżdżały fundusze. Wilkołaki miały wielopokoleniowe fortuny i jako pewien symbol strażników przed supernaturalnym zagrożeniem, posiadały sporą władzę oraz wpływy, które z chęcią wykorzystywały mieszając się z powodzeniem w politykę. Lydia wciąż miała nadzieję, że uda się jej podsunąć alfie pomysł modernizacji szpitala i posterunku. Może remont remizy strażackiej przeprowadzony zostałby w ciągu następnych lat.

Beacon nie było w najgorszej sytuacji, ale dodatkowe pieniądze nigdy nie mogły zaszkodzić. Dlatego też Stiles ubrał się w swój galowy mundur i stawił się wraz z ojcem, emerytowanym szeryfem w miejskim magistracie wraz z innymi ważnymi dla Beacon członkami społeczności jeszcze tego samego wieczora.

Miał nadzieję, że cała uroczystość nie potrwa długo, ponieważ czekał go ulubiony nocny dyżur. Jako jeden z nielicznych singli na posterunku starał się brać te najgorsze zmiany, aby pozostali mogli spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z rodzinami.

Sądził, że za dobre uczynki spotka go coś miłego, ale najwyraźniej altruizm był przereklamowany, bo Lydia zmusiła go do stania po swojej prawej stronie, jakby był cholerną podporą całej społeczności, a on naprawdę nie cierpiał wystąpień publicznych. Kiedy parę lat wcześniej oboje z Martin awansowali, nikt nie był jakoś specjalnie zdziwiony. Lydia miała niesamowity zmysł do polityki i zarządzania. Pod jej skrzydłami Beacon rozkwitało, a jako burmistrz była też znakomitą wizytówką miasta. Piękna, inteligentna i wykształcona. Genialna manipulatorka, jak Stiles przekonał się przez wszystkie lata, gdy oboje uczyli się w jedynej w Beacon szkole średniej.

On sam niemal kilka miesięcy wcześniej stał się szeryfem. Nominację odebrał po przejściu na emeryturę jeszcze od poprzedniego burmistrza i dziękował za to każdego dnia, bo nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić nepotyzmu. Chociaż i tak początkowo mruczano, że dwóch szeryfów Stilinskich pod rząd to naprawdę dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Fakty były jednak takie, że jako jedyny miał konieczne do tego wysokie wykształcenie oraz doświadczenie zdobyte na stażach w większych miastach Kalifornii.

\- Spóźnia się – syknęła Lydia, stojąc koło niego.

Jej kremowa sukienka prezentowała się świetnie w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Rude włosy spadały płonącą kaskadą na plecy jak zawsze, gdy chciała kogoś olśnić przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Nikt jak do tej pory nie wyszedł z tego obronną ręką.

\- Byle była na tyle sensowna, żeby wiedzieć, iż z departamentem policji się współpracuje, a nie snuje po Rezerwacie rozwiązując zagadki na własną rękę – westchnął Stiles i usłyszał ciche parsknięcie z tyłu.

\- Mówisz o sobie, synu? – spytał jego ojciec i kilka osób zaśmiało się cicho.

\- Tato – jęknął i Lydia uderzyła go w żebro.

Stali przed magistratem od dziesięciu minut i zaczynał czuć się jak idiota wbrew temu co powiedział przyjaciółce. Niewielki tłumek, który zebrał się poniżej, szeptał wciąż jednak podniecony. Nie wyglądało na to, aby ktokolwiek poszedł dzisiaj wcześniej do domu, chcąc jak najszybciej zobaczyć pierwszego od tak dawna alfę terytorium.

W końcu na horyzoncie pojawiła się znajoma ciemna sylwetka sportowego auta i Stiles prawie jęknął, bo ten sam facet co rano i tym razem jechał o wiele za szybko. Tym bardziej, że tym razem znajdował się w centrum miasta.

\- Pallantismo – mruknął pod nosem Stiles, nieudolnie kopiując włoski akcent pana Baricollego z piekarni.

Czarne Camaro jednak zwolniło i zaparkowało przy krawężniku. Ze środka wyskoczył wciąż nieogolony Derek Hale, chociaż tym razem miał na sobie sportową marynarkę. Wszystko nagle kliknęło w głowie Stilesa, gdy spoglądał na wspinającego się bez problemu po schodach mężczyznę, który ani na chwilę nie spuścił go z oka.

Lydia promieniała po jego lewej, a tłum pod spodem wiwatował, witając nowego alfę w jego terytorium.

\- Myślałem, że alfa będzie kobietą – syknął do Martin, która znowu walnęła go łokciem w żebra.

\- Niczego takiego nigdy nie mówiłam – odparła kobieta i Stiles poznał swój błąd dotyczący szeptania, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że krzywy uśmieszek Dereka pogłębił się, jakby mężczyzna słyszał doskonale każde słowo.

W końcu był wilkołakiem, więc na pewno słyszał każde słowo.

\- Serdecznie witamy w Beacon Hills, jesteśmy przekonani, że tutejsze świeże powietrze i przyjaźni ludzie ułatwią panu zaaklimatyzowanie się – zaczęła Lydia i Stilesowi nie umknęło jak Derek zareagował rozbawieniem na słowa 'przyjaźni ludzie'. – Chciałabym również z tego miejsca przedstawić szeryfa – ciągnęła dalej ku utrapieniu Stilinskiego.  
Stiles nawet przez chwilę sądził, że Derek wykorzysta moment, by go upokorzyć, ale mężczyzna uścisnął jego dłoń, przytrzymując ją odrobinę dłużej niż powinien. Hale pozwolił sobie przedstawić wszystkich, zatrzymując się dłużej przy ojcu Stilesa, jednak nie poczynił żadnych uwag.

W końcu mężczyzna odchrząknął i wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Zwyczajem jest, aby nowy alfa na terytorium przedstawiał się jako ostatni – powiedział Derek i w jego głosie o dziwo nie było tego czynnika, który jeszcze dzisiaj rano sprawiał, że mężczyzna brzmiał jak palant. – Ponieważ jesteśmy sługami, strażnikami i obrońcami. Przypomniano mi o tym rano w dość niecodzienny sposób – dodał Hale, zerkając na Stilesa z ukosa. Spojrzenie było tak szybie, że Stilinski wątpił, by ktokolwiek je uchwycił, ale on wiedział, że było przeznaczone tylko dla niego. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie czerwieni się wściekle i dziękował swojej dobrej woli, że nie przeszukał jednak Dereka dzisiaj rano. – Nazywam się Hale, a moja wataha jest starsza niż podwaliny tego miasta. Moja rodzina zbudowała je wieki temu, a potem patrzyła jak rozpada się atakowane przez zbuntowane nimfy z Rezerwatu. Odbudowaliśmy je lata później, ale równowaga pomiędzy wilkołakami a ludźmi ponownie została zachwiana i odmówiliście naszej pomocy podczas gdy w jaskiniach swoje siedlisko uwiły wampiry. Niemałą niespodzianką dla mnie było i przede wszystkim przyjemnością, że po tylu latach mogę wrócić na ziemię moich przodków, chroniąc coś co należało do nich od samych początków - ciągnął dalej. – Jestem Derek Hale i jestem nowym alfą tego terytorium – powiedział mężczyzna zgodnie ze zwyczajem i Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać cierpkiej miny, która pojawiła się na jego twarzy.

Ją oczywiście Derek też zauważył, ale zgodnie ze zwyczajem, mówił dalej.

\- A wy uklękniecie przede mną, oddając się pod moją opiekę – dodał mężczyzna.

Stiles nie czuł się z tym dobrze i jakoś nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy dzisiejszego poranka. Pewność siebie mężczyzny irytowała go niemiłosiernie wtedy, a teraz tym bardziej nie cierpiał go za to, że Derek jednak miał rację, bo jeszcze tego samego wieczoru będzie miał Stilesa na kolanach przed sobą.

Wiedział, że nie wygląda na zadowolonego, ale nie zamierzał się teraz tym przejmować.

Czuł na sobie wzrok Dereka, ciężki i świdrujący, gdy sam pomagał Lydii w wysokich szpilkach na wygodne uklęknięcie na ziemi. I w chwili, gdy miał właśnie dołączyć do niej na posadzce z marmuru, ciepła dłoń powstrzymała go w pół ruchu.

Spojrzał w górę, dostrzegając nienaturalnie zielone tęczówki mężczyzny i wyraz twarzy trudny na dobrą sprawę do odczytania.

\- Jesteście moją watahą, a ja jestem strażnikiem tego terytorium – powiedział spokojnie Derek kończąc tę część ceremonii i Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać przyspieszonego bicia swojego serca.

Lydia patrzyła na nich obu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tłum poniżej szeptał, gapiąc się i Stiles miał tylko na tyle przytomności, aby wyprostować się i nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. Czegoś takiego jak odepchnięcie ręki Dereka, która zawinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka i najwyraźniej zamierzała tam zostać.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeśli Stiles twierdził, że gorzej być nie może, mylił się. Lydia rzucała mu spojrzenia, które świadczyły o tym, że jeszcze jakoś wyciągnie z niego informacje na temat tego co się stało. Cała reszta obecnych na niewielkim, zamkniętym przyjęciu w ratuszu wodziła za nim wzrokiem i ludzie szeptali, gdy przechodził, a to nigdy nie znaczyło nic dobrego.

Sam Derek wydawał się nieświadom tego co się dzieje. Chodził od grupki do grupki, wypytując o problemy społeczności i po prostu gawędząc sobie. Oczywiście pierwszy dzień zawsze służył bliższemu zapoznaniu, a przynajmniej tak czytał Stiles, ale jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić siebie teraz podchodzącego do Hale'a i opowiadającego mu o problemach posterunku w Beacon. Trzymał się więc na uboczu jak tylko mógł i nerwowo zerkał na zegarek.  
Lydia powiedziała mu kiedyś, że wypada zostać na imprezach tego typu minimum godzinę i ten czas właśnie upływał, więc wziął kolejny łyk soku i już właśnie miał chyłkiem przedostać się do wyjścia, gdy Martin zagrodziła mu drogę.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – syknęła kobieta.

\- Mam dyżur. Od samego początku cię uprzedzałem – poinformował ją Stiles.

\- Hale ma jakiś dziwny sentyment do ciebie, o którym opowiesz mi jutro, ale dzisiaj zostaniesz i spełnisz swój obowiązek wobec miasta, które przysięgałeś chronić – szepnęła i Stilinski zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

\- Przysięgałem chronić, tak, ale jestem pewien, że w kontrakcie nie było, że potraktujesz mnie jak jakąś dzi…ewicę ofiarną – w ostatniej chwili zmienił taktykę, widząc ostrzegawcze błyski w oczach kobiety. – Ty go urabiaj jak chcesz, ale mnie do tego nie mieszaj – syknął i szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba wciąż mówili za głośno, bo Derek przyglądał im się z drugiej strony sali ze stoickim spokojem na twarzy.

Lydia wydawała się nieświadoma tego, że są podsłuchiwani albo nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. W zasadzie większość wilkołaków wiedziała kiedy są manipulowani dla pieniędzy. Nie było to zresztą wielką tajemnicą, że miasta zyskiwały na ich obecności nie tylko ochronę. Pytanie zawsze brzmiało jak to rozegra dany burmistrz i alfa.

\- Beacon potrzebuje dobrej współpracy pomiędzy Hale'em a departamentem policji. Nie wspomnę o tym, że bierzesz na siebie samotne i nocne dyżury, co nie jest bezpieczne. Dotacja umożliwiłaby ci zatrudnienie… - zaczęła Lydia i Stiles zmarszczył brwi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek zniknął z towarzystwa starej bibliotekarki, która stała się radną jakoś w przeciągu tamtego roku i teraz wilkołak zmierza w ich stronę.

\- Lydia, to nie jest twoja sprawa. Rozmowę odkładamy do kolejnego zebrania Rady Miasta, gdzie przedstawię projekt – wszedł jej w słowo.

\- Nie wspomnę o leprekaunie, którego powstrzymaliście ze Scottem w tamtym roku – dodała Martin i Stiles nie miał nawet szans zamknąć jej ust, bo Hale nagle zmaterializował się tuż obok o wiele za szybko.

Musiał skorzystać ze swoich nadnaturalnych zdolności i Stiles nie cierpiał go za to jeszcze bardziej. A na domiar tego oczy wszystkich ponownie skierowane były w ich kierunku.

\- Leprekauny? – spytał Derek. – Nikt nie wspominał o żadnym.

\- Stiles załatwia takie rzeczy po cichu – wyjaśniła Lydia półgłosem. – Ustaliliśmy, że jeśli dana kreatura nie przekracza pewnego poziomu IQ nie informujemy o tym niepotrzebnie społeczeństwa. Na razie nie mieliśmy zbyt wielkich zniszczeń, więc nie było sensu denerwować ludzi – dodała i Derek wydawał się faktycznie zainteresowany.

\- A jak sprawdzacie ten iloraz inteligencji? – zaciekawił się mężczyzna.

Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia.

\- Mediujemy. Jeśli nie są na tyle inteligentne, żeby przenieść się po dobroci głębiej w Rezerwat, zostają przeniesione siłą lub nie – wyjaśnił sucho Stilinski.

Nie dodawał nawet, że akurat ten leprekaun był wyjątkowo uparty i teraz jego prochy znajdują się w ogródku McCallów. Wiedzieli o tym tylko on i Scott. Melissa zapewne wybiłaby im z głowy ich ulubione miejsce pochówku niepokornych.

Derek zmarszczył brwi w lot chyba pojmując co się dzieje z nieprzenoszonymi stworzeniami magicznymi. Nie wydawał się jednak zmartwiony, więc nie był pacyfistą albo świrem, który wierzył w to, że te istoty tak naprawdę mają też dusze, które można zbawić. Stiles wbrew pozorom nie cierpiał hipisów.

\- Zostawię panów samych, niestety obowiązki wzywają. Stiles wiesz jak mnie znaleźć, ale mam nadzieję, że oprowadzisz alfę Hale'a po naszym mieście – powiedziała Lydia uśmiechając się sztucznie.

Odeszła zanim Stiles zdążył wymyślić jakąś wymówkę i teraz Derek przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby chciał tu i w tej chwili dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego.

\- Więc alfo Hale – zaczął oficjalnie Stilinski, nie unikając jednak kontaktu wzrokowego.

Nie zrobił niczego złego, więc nie zamierzał się wstydzić tego, że postępował  
zgodnie ze swoimi przekonaniami. Za nie właśnie go szanowano.

\- Derek – poprawił go mężczyzna. – Mów mi po imieniu – dodał i Stiles westchnął.

\- Derek – powiedział Stilinski. – Czy jest coś co chcesz wiedzieć jeszcze o mieście? – spytał oficjalnie, bo coś podpowiadało mu, że ten ton będzie najbardziej odpowiedni.

\- Wiem, że musisz wracać na dyżur na posterunek, a Lydia nie przepada za tym, że jeździsz sam w nocy, więc pomyślałem, że mógłbym ci potowarzyszyć – zaproponował Hale.

\- Podsłuchiwanie jest niegrzeczne – poinformował go Stiles, ignorując drugą część wypowiedzi mężczyzny.

Nie chciał Dereka w swoim towarzystwie i na pewno nie w swoim radiowozie. Wiedział, że to trochę dziecinne, odkąd i tak będą musieli współpracować, ale nie czuł się komfortowo w obecności alfy. Teraz musiał przyznać, że nie tylko przez sam status Hale'a, ale też to jak Derek na niego patrzył. Było w tym coś niezrozumiałego. I Stiles wciąż czuł jego ciepłą dłoń owiniętą wokół nadgarstka pomimo czasu, który upłynął.

Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, dotknęli się dzisiaj tylko ten jeden raz. Rano dowód został wciśnięty w jego klatkę piersiową, a potem nie musnęli się nawet przypadkowo palcami. Zastanawiał się czy gdyby teraz się dotknęli, to dziwne ciepło ponownie by się pojawiło.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem. Nic na to nie poradzę – przyznał Derek. – Poza tym jest tutaj za głośno i byłbym wdzięczny za wymówkę, która pozwoliłaby się mi wymknąć.

Stiles skrzywił się nieznacznie i spojrzał na swoje wypolerowane buty. Czuł się trochę jak idiota w mundurze, ale czuł się lepiej ilekroć patrzył na Boyda ze straży pożarnej. Jego Lydia też zmusiła do stroju galowego, a odkąd strażacy mogli się wykazać w tak spokojnym mieście jak Beacon, ich dowódca był obwieszony odznaczeniami. Lydia dopilnowała już, aby Boyd nie zapomniał o żadnym.

Derek obserwował go w ciszy, czekając na odpowiedź i Stiles nie czuł się z tym komfortowo. Nie bardzo wypadało mu odmówić, nie chciał Hale'a za wroga. Aczkolwiek nie wyobrażał sobie całej nocy w jego towarzystwie.

\- Jestem pewien, że jesteś zmęczony po podróży. Nie ma sensu, żebyś się kłopotał. Będzie jeszcze sporo czasu, żeby… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Jesteś na nogach od wczesnych godzin porannych – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Nie uważasz, że moja wilkołacza wytrzymałość daje mi na tym polu przewagę? – spytał i kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko.

Stiles wypuścił powietrze z płuc o wiele głośniej niż zamierzał i został obdarzony wyjątkowo niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.

\- Chyba, że tak bardzo mnie nie chcesz oprowadzać po mieście – zaryzykował Hale, marszcząc nagle brwi.

Tym razem Stiles się nie wahał. Pokręcił przecząco głową pospiesznie nie chcąc stracić jej, gdy Lydia dowie się jaki obrót przybrały sprawy z alfą. Ostatnim czego Stiles chciał to zrazić do siebie jeszcze bardziej mężczyznę w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. A raczej niecałych dwunastu, co stanowiło jego nowy prywatny rekord.

Wciąż nie bardzo wiedział jak ma odebrać całą sytuację z powitania, gdy Derek powstrzymał go przed zwyczajowym okazaniem uległości. Możliwe, że Hale wykluczał go w ten sposób spod swojej jurysdykcji. Stiles nie znał tak dobrze starych zwyczajów, by się w tym rozeznać. Jednak wiedział, że coś się stało. Możliwe, że była to jakaś gierka Dereka, dla jego własnej satysfakcji, odkąd jednak to Stiles był zależny od niego i jego wpływów.

Nigdy dotąd Stilinski nie przejmował się takimi rzeczami, ale wolałby się nie wyprowadzać z miasta, gdzie się urodził i gdzie mieszkał jego starzejący się już ojciec. Lubił swoją pracę. Cholera, lubił nawet te manipulacje Lydii, która zawsze znalazła sposób, żeby jakoś utrudnić mu życie, ale przeważnie dla większego dobra.

Drugą jednak stroną medalu było uleganie Derekowi. Stiles miał w końcu swoją dumę i nie zamierzał stracić szacunku do samego siebie. Nagle wizja lekkiego przyklęku wraz z posłusznym tłumem wydała mu się kusząca.

I tak musieli współpracować, odkąd w Rezerwacie działo się coś dziwnego od ubiegłego roku. Coś budziło się w tych lasach i dlatego z taką ulgą przyjął wiadomość o przybyciu do miasta alfy. Wilkołak miał przynieść spokój i przede wszystkim zapewnienie o bezpieczeństwie, którego potrzebowali obywatele. Jako ludzie w starciu z nadnaturalnymi istotami byli zbyt kruchymi, by przetrwać starcie. Tylko łut szczęścia sprawił, że w tamtym roku udało im się podpalić cholernego leprekauna zanim uprowadził dziecko Heather Milford. Co prawda prawie dwa tygodnie spędził w szpitalu leżąc na brzuchu i lecząc rany na plecach, ale wiedział, że tylko fuksem się z tego wydostali ze Scottem.

Derek miał informacje, siłę, energię i przede wszystkim uzdrawiał się w ciągu minut. Sama jego prezencja na terytorium będzie działała odstraszająco na mniej silne istoty. Inne powinni pokonać wspólnie. O innych chciał być powiadamiany na bieżąco, aby ostrzec ludzi, których przysięgał bronić kilka lat wcześniej. Ludzi, którzy mu ufali i za których był odpowiedzialny.

Dziecinne zagrania powinien więc zostawić wraz ze wspomnieniami płatania figli Jacksonowi w podstawówce.

\- Muszę się przebrać. Spotkajmy się na posterunku – powiedział po prostu i Derek nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Albo możemy podjechać tam moim samochodem.

Jednak brew Hale'a uniosła się nieznacznie.

\- Lub twoim samochodem – zaryzykował Stiles nie wiedząc na co liczy wilkołak.

Nie chciał na ślepo szukać ustępstw, które mógłby zrobić, aby ułagodzić mężczyznę. Ewidentnie podążał w złym kierunku, bo Derek wyglądał tylko na coraz bardziej niezadowolonego z obrotu sytuacji, co było przynajmniej dziwne. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się oporu, który mógłby złamać kolejnym przypomnieniem, że jest alfą, jak dzisiejszego ranka. Z tym, że w tej chwili znaczyłoby to dla Stilesa o wiele więcej i musiałby się ugiąć. Poczuł więc niewielką satysfakcję, że udało mu się uniknąć kolejnej politycznej pułapki.

\- Alfo – dodał niemrawo, bo cały czas mina Dereka była nieczytelna.

Mężczyzna co prawda pozwolił nazywać się po imieniu, ale możliwe też, że jeśli chodziło o oficjalne kontakty, pozostawali wciąż przy tytułach. Stiles nie znał też savoire vivre w takich przypadkach, nie sądził, aby Lydia też wiedziała jak powinien się teraz zachowywać.

Jak mówi się do cholernie wpływowego faceta, od którego zależy twoja kariera, a któremu się jeszcze tego samego ranka przeszukało samochód i groziło aresztem?

\- Derek – poprawił go Hale, a zmarszczka między jego brwiami pogłębiła się. – Wyjdźmy – zarządził mężczyzna i Stiles bez słowa protestu dał się poprowadzić do wyjścia.

Lydia pożegnała ich tuż przy drzwiach, wyglądając na wyjątkowo zadowoloną ze spotkania. Oczywiście wyraziła radość, że Derek tak poważnie traktuje swoje nowe obowiązki i życzyła im spokojnego dyżuru.

Wsiedli do samochodu Hale'a we względnej ciszy i Stiles zapiął pasy, starając się nie nawiązywać z mężczyzną więcej kontaktu wzrokowego niż to konieczne. Derek prowadził zaskakująco zgodnie z przepisami, najwyraźniej w końcu biorąc sobie do serca poranny wykład Stilesa. A możliwe, że właśnie o nim chciał mu przypomnieć krótką jazdą pod posterunek.

\- Dalej pojedziemy radiowozem. Przepisy nakazują używać oznakowanych pojazdów w czasie dyżurów tego typu – poinformował Dereka Stiles, ale Hale mruknął tylko coś niewyraźnie pod nosem w odpowiedzi. – Proszę? – spytał Stilinski, sięgając do swojego pasa.

Derek wciąż nie wysiadał, więc najwyraźniej nie zamierzał oglądać posterunku. Możliwe, że to i lepiej, bo Stiles nie przygotował ludzi na wizytację.

\- Nie rób tego – powiedział wyraźniej Hale.

\- Muszę wysiąść, żeby się przebrać – odparł lekko zdezorientowany Stiles.

Nie wyobrażał sobie patrolu w mundurze galowym. Spodnie były kategorycznie zbyt opięte, ale ruchome części po prostu irytowały go niemożebnie. Czuł się jak pieprzona choinka.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – warknął Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles zamrugał lekko zaskoczony.

\- Czego mam nie robić? – spytał bardzo ostrożnie Stilinski i Derek zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy.

\- Sprzeciwiłeś się mi dzisiaj rano – zaczął Hale i Stiles poczuł jak wzrasta mu ciśnienie.

Właśnie tej rozmowy chciał uniknąć, a zamknięty w samochodzie cholernego wilkołaka nie bardzo miał drogę ucieczki.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się upokorzony, okazując uległość wraz z wszystkimi – ciągnął dalej Derek.

\- Chcesz, żebym zrobił to teraz – stwierdził Stiles i Hale błysnął w jego stronę czerwonymi tęczówkami.

\- Nie wkładaj w moje usta słów, których nie wypowiedziałem – ostrzegł go Derek. – Mogę traktować cię inaczej, ale wciąż są pewne granice, których nie możesz przekraczać – poinformował go sucho, a potem potrząsnął głową, jakby się pozbywał natrętnej myśli. – Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się upokorzony, ale mimo wszystko pachniesz goryczą. Przez cały wieczór ten kwaśny zapach wypełnia powietrze – wyjaśnił mu Hale tonem, którego Stiles nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

\- Nie czuję się… - zaczął Stilinski.

\- Nie kłam – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Słyszę bicie twojego serca i wiem kiedy to robisz. Dlaczego czujesz się w ten sposób? – spytał mężczyzna całkowicie szczerze, świdrując go swoimi oczami, które co chwila zmieniały kolor.

\- Nie czuję się… - zdążył powiedzieć Stiles zanim usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie.

Ostatnim czego chciał to prowadzić w ten sposób rozmowę z Derekiem. Nagle zatęsknił za lepraekaunem z tamtego roku.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał w zamian, tracąc cierpliwość.

Nigdy nie był dobry w działaniu pod presją. A przynajmniej presją słowną. Pistolety czy magia nie przeszkadzały mu, ale rozmowa czasami wykraczała poza jego możliwości. Szczególne prowadzona w ten sposób, aby obnażyć jakąś część jego lęków. Scott zawsze twierdził, że sarkazm był mocną stroną Stilesa, ale też trybem obronnym, który przez lata ewoluował w doskonałą broń.

\- Czego chcesz Derek? Przyznania, że miałeś rację, żebyś mógł się ponapawać chwilą? – pytał dalej, nie dając mężczyźnie dojść do słowa. – Mojej rezygnacji? Pracowałem na tę posadę za długo, żeby poddać się bez walki, ale to miasto znaczy dla mnie o wiele za dużo, aby prowadzić ją z kimś kto może zrobić dla mieszkańców więcej niż ja przez całe życie.

Hale spojrzał na niego odrobinę zaszokowany.

\- Nie doprowadziłbym do twojej rezygnacji – powiedział głucho mężczyzna i Stiles nie mógł nie zaśmiać się krótko.

\- Naprawdę? – zakpił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – A do czego byś doprowadził? Sabotowałbyś moje akcje? Moje projekty? Czekałbyś ,aż mi się noga powinie?

\- O czym ty mówisz?! – warknął Derek, uciszając go w jednej chwili. – Według ciebie mógłbym zrobić coś takiego? – spytał kompletnie zszokowany i najwyraźniej urażony do żywego.

\- Masz władzę, możliwość i nie cierpisz mnie. Naprawdę potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch – poinformował go Stiles sucho.

\- A ty oczywiście wszystko o mnie wiesz – wszedł mu w słowo Hale. – Wysiadaj – warknął nagle, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.

Polecenie wyszło tak nagle i takim tonem, że Stiles instynktownie sięgnął do klamki. Zatrzymał się jednak i spojrzał na spiętego wilkołaka, który siedział sztywno na swoim miejscu, gapiąc się tępo przed siebie. Na końcu języka miał kolejną kąśliwą uwagę, ale powstrzymał się w porę.

Derek nie był teraz jego największym problemem. Straszniejsza od gniewu alfy mogła być tylko reakcja Lydii, gdy Hale poskarży się na jego zachowanie jutrzejszego dnia. O ile wcześniej Stiles miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości tak, po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, nie miał już żadnych.

Derek nie zaszczycił go ani jednym spojrzeniem, gdy Stilinski wysiadł w końcu z samochodu. Czarne Camaro ruszyło co prawda nie z piskiem opon, ale kilka osób wyjrzało ciekawie przez okna posterunku.

Jedynym plusem całej sytuacji było to, że jednak nie był zmuszony do spędzenia całej nocy w niewielkim radiowozie z Derekiem Hale'em.

*ooo

Telefon od Lydii prawdę powiedziawszy nie zaskoczył go. Bardziej zdziwiony był tym, że burmistrz doczekała ,aż znalazł się bezpiecznie w swoim radiowozie i korzystała z jego prywatnej komórki, zamiast oficjalnie ścigać go w biurze.

Zastanawiał się nawet czy odebrać odkąd był na służbie i ten fakt stanowił genialną wymówkę, ale Lydia mogłaby wpaść na pomysł odwiedzenia go w pracy, a z dwojga złego wolał, aby jego podwładni nie byli świadkami tej rozmowy.

\- Stilinski – rzucił pro forma, parkując na skraju drogi.

Jako stróż prawa powinien dawać przykład, a rozmawianie przez telefon w czasie prowadzenia samochodu stanowiło poważne pogwałcenie przepisów.

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego Hale nie siedzi teraz z tobą w radiowozie i nie czarujesz go swoją niesamowicie uroczą osobowością? – spytała spokojnie Lydia.

\- Nie mam czarującej osobowości – zdecydował się na lekkie ryzyko.

\- Wszyscy to wiemy, ale Hale najwyraźniej jako nowy, odniósł mylne wrażenie. Miałeś je podtrzymać, a przynajmniej nie spaprać – poinformowała go Lydia, tym razem o wiele chłodniej. – Czemu Hale wrócił do domu? – Domagała się odpowiedzi.

\- Małe nieporozumienie – rzucił Stiles w końcu.

\- Zrobię z twoich jąder kolczyki, jeśli zaraz mi nie powiesz co zrobiłeś – zagroziła mu Martin.

\- Czy burmistrzowi wypada – zaczął i urwał, bo tą drogą nigdy nie udało mu się nic z Lydią ugrać. – Nastąpiło pewne nieporozumienie. Myślałem, że chce pozbawić mnie stanowiska. Wkurzył się o to właśnie i kazał mi wysiąść. Jakoś to z nim załatwię, więc daj mi chwilę, bo jestem w pracy – przypomniał jej. – Lyds, nie wiem o co mu chodzi. Czepił się tematu i… - urwał, bo na dobrą sprawę wciąż miał mętlik w głowie.

Hale zachowywał się jak szaleniec. Nie chodziło tylko o tę scenę przy ceremonii powitania czy jak to tam Lydia nazywała. Generalnie facet był nielogiczny. Trudno było zrozumieć zarówno pobudki jakimi się kierował jak i sam cel. Stiles był dobrym śledczym. Szybko łączył fakty, ale Derek sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto nie kieruje się sensem.

\- Załatw to Stiles – warknęła Lydia ewidentnie zirytowana. – A w międzyczasie powiedz czy podobała ci się mina jaką miał Jackson – dodała już całkiem innym tonem.

\- Rozpuściłaś plotki o tym, że alfa jest kobietą, żeby sprawdzić jak się zachowa? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Stiles.

Prawdę powiedziawszy miał ochotę teraz uderzyć się w czoło. Gdyby nie to, może nie przeszukałby samochodu Dereka. Albo był ostrożniejszy.

Chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy pewnie i tak wpakowałby się w kłopoty. Facet był palantem, który nie przestrzegał przepisów. Musieli się w końcu ściąć. Teraz przynajmniej miał wymówkę, że nie wiedział kim mężczyzna był w rzeczywistości. Normalnie też nie zrobiłoby to dla niego wielkiej różnicy; prawo było takie samo dla wszystkich.

\- Ale widziałeś jego minę? – spytała Lydia z satysfakcją.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy nie bardzo – odparł Stiles, próbując sobie przypomnieć kilka ostatnich godzin.

\- Nic dziwnego. Obserwowaliście się z Hale'em przez cały czas – wtrąciła kobieta kompletnie niezrażona.

Chyba właśnie na taką jego reakcję zresztą liczyła, bo nie wydawała się zaskoczona odpowiedzią. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy w ten sposób manipulowała rozmówcą. Jej doświadczenie w polityce mogło by się wydawać znikome, gdy ktoś pomyślałby o wieku Lydii, ale nic bardziej mylnego. Niezależnie czy chodziło o szkolny samorząd czy stanowisko burmistrza, Lydia Martin była królową.

\- Musimy zaprosić go na sesję rady – dodała niby od niechcenia Martin.

\- I mówisz mi o tym bo? – spytał Stiles.

\- Jako jedyny jesteś z nim po imieniu. Jako jedyny nie klęknąłeś, Stiles – przypomniała mu Lydia bezlitośnie.

\- I? – spytał z napięciem w głosie. – Nie wiem… - zaczął z pewnym wahaniem, gdy cisza się przedłużyła.

\- Też nie wiem co to znaczy – weszła mu w słowo Lydia. – Ale zamierzam to wykorzystać.

\- Nie pomogę ci wydoić z obcego faceta pieniędzy – powiedział wprost, w zasadzie szczęśliwy, że to rozmowa prywatna.

\- Dla dobra…

\- Nawet dla dobra społeczeństwa. To niemoralne i mój ojciec też by tego nie pochwalił. Jeśli chcesz mieć go na karku mogę pogadać z tatką Stilinskim, żeby ci wytłumaczył dlaczego nie zostaniesz alfonsem jego syna – syknął lekko zirytowany.

Odmawianie Lydii nigdy nie było łatwe. W zasadzie też prawie niemożliwe, ale to samo Scott mówił o upartym leprekaunie.

\- Nawet teraz straszysz swoim ojcem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz ty jesteś szeryfem? – spytała Martin. – Stiles, twoja jednostka potrzebuje funduszy.

\- Od miasta, a nie od cholernego alfy, który zdaje się tylko czekać na moje pierwsze potknięcie – zaprotestował.

\- Nie wyglądało mi na to. On raczej… - zawahała się Lydia. – Wpatrywał się w  
ciebie… - urwała ponownie. – Słuchaj, nie wiem za bardzo jak to nazwać. On jest sam tutaj. Nie ma żadnego znajomego, żadnej przyjaznej twarzy…

\- Nie moja wina, że nie ma organów, które interesowałyby Jacksona – warknął Stiles.

\- Ale ma takie, które interesują ciebie. Nie zaprzeczaj – odparła Lydia.

\- Totalnie leży poza jeziorkiem moich zainteresowań – dorzucił na wszelki wypadek.

Możliwe, że odrobinę za szybko. Derek był przystojny. Tego nie można było mu  
odmówić. Zapewne nie zajmie mężczyźnie też długo znalezienie przyszłego partnera. Tajemnicy nie stanowił fakt, że alfy bardzo szybko przenikały do społeczności, zawiązując bliskie znajomości z ludźmi, którzy mogli być im równi. To była kwestia instynktu przerwania. Ich wilcza część natury szukała partnera jak najsilniejszego. Najbardziej zdolnego do partycypowania w odpowiedzialności za terytorium.

Finansowo Jackson dla każdej alfy kobiety byłby interesujący. Prywatnie Stiles uważał go za fiuta. Lydia musiała mieć podobne zdanie i utwierdziła się w nim, gdy Whittemore jak zawsze wystawił ją, gdy dowiedzieli się, że zostaną chronionym terytorium.

\- Nie mówię, że masz z nim sypiać, Stiles – westchnęła Martin nagle zmęczona. – Wyciągnij do niego przyjazną dłoń. Opowiedz mu o Beacon. Zależy nam, żeby kochał nasze miasto tak samo mocno jak my. Jego rodzina naprawdę zamieszkiwała ten obszar przez lata – ciągnęła dalej. – A teraz jest tutaj sam. Nie może spędzać czasu zamknięty w czterech ścianach swojej posiadłości. A jeśli wyjdzie wiesz sam co zrobią z nim miejscowe podrywaczki… - dodała.

I oczywiście musiała nadepnąć na kolejną z jego pięt Achillesowych. Poczucie obowiązku Stilinskich było legendarne. Jego ojciec nie opuścił żadnego dyżuru. Często zgłaszał się nawet na dodatkowe, aby wspomóc poszukiwania turystów czy innych, którzy zabłądzili w lasach, które otaczały Beacon. Stiles wiedział, ze przejął to po nim. I wiedział też, co to oznacza dla jego przyszłej rodziny.

Święta i urodziny bez ojca. Całonocne patrole. Ciągłe wystawianie na niebezpieczeństwo. To Lydia wtedy przekonała go, że gra jest warta świeczki, szczególnie, gdy jego życiowy partner miał być mężczyzną. Możliwe, że równie zajętym. Który rozumiałby ile praca faktycznie dla niego znaczy.

\- Wyciągnę przyjacielską dłoń, o ile nie liczysz, że ta sama dłoń obwinie się wokół jego penisa – warknął, wiedząc, że przegrał tę bitwę.

\- Nie musisz być wulgarny – zganiła go Lydia, ale w jej głosie nie było słychać faktycznej dezaprobaty.

\- To, że używasz eufemizmów nie sprawia, że to, co chcesz zrobić traci swój negatywny wydźwięk – odparł. – Cholera, muszę się rozłączyć – dodał pospiesznie, gdy gdzieś w oddali zamajaczył mu podejrzany kształt.

Odłożył telefon i sięgnął po latarkę wychodząc z samochodu. Pistolet bezpiecznie tkwił w kaburze, więc wyciągnął go nie odbezpieczając jednak.

Las był wyjątkowo cichy, nienaturalny w tym bezruchu, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Nacisnął guzik w walkie-talkie i zameldował.

\- Mamy jakieś kłopoty na zachód od głównej drogi do Beacon – powiedział bardzo spokojnie nie starając się nawet być cicho.

Jeśli to supernaturalne ścierwo faktycznie wciąż się gdzieś tutaj kręciło, nawet gdyby szeptał, słyszałoby dokładnie.

Czego się nie spodziewał to szarego wilka, który stanął przed nim i błysnął czerwonymi tęczówkami.

\- Alfa Hale? – spytał niepewnie tym razem odbezpieczając broń.

Wilk okrążył go ostrożnie, powoli, nie spuszczając ani na chwilę z oka, a potem znikł za pierwszym drzewem. W moment później wyszedł zza niego Derek, niezbyt przyzwoicie ubrany. Lydia zapewne zabiłaby za ten widok i Stiles nie mógł jej winić. Hale w samych bokserkach wyglądał spektakularnie.

\- Spacer zapoznawczy? – spytał Stiles słabo, a potem niemal natychmiast poczuł irytację, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, iż Derek musiał jakoś wyczuć jego zainteresowanie.

Mężczyzna stał o wiele za blisko, jakby wiedział, że może sobie na to pozwolić. I to też było niesprawiedliwe, bo podejrzanie przypominało oszukiwanie. Na myśl cisnęło się jedno pytanie; ile osób Derek uwiódł korzystając ze swoich zmysłów. Alfy nie były święte.

\- Zapoznaję się z okolicą – rzucił mężczyzna przyglądając mu się z dziwną intensywnością.

W ciągu kilku chwil Stiles poczuł się tak, jakby to on stał prawie nago na środku lasu. Derek centymetr po centymetrze przemierzał wzrokiem jego ciało i zapewne widział też w ciemności odkąd Stiles trzymał w dłoniach jedyną latarkę i miał ją wymierzoną w jego kierunku.

\- Patroluje – stwierdził nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Słyszałem cię z wielu mil – poinformował go mężczyzna obojętnie. – Możesz przekazać pani burmistrz, że twój wpływ na moje decyzje będzie znikomy – dodał spokojnie i Stiles poczuł na twarzy wykwitające rumieńcem.

\- To nie… - zaczął, ale urwał.

\- To nie tak jak myślę? – spytał Derek nagle z nutką humoru. – Więc jak?


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę i skierował światło latarki w dół. W zasadzie i tak niewiele widział, a w ten sposób nie oślepiał Dereka, który najwyraźniej czekał na swoją odpowiedź.

\- Szefie? – odezwała się Erica przez krótkofalówkę.

Bez wahania nacisnął guzik.

\- Alarm odwołany. Możecie zawrócić – polecił Reyes.

\- Przyjęłam – odparła kobieta.

Derek nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr.

\- Zawsze stawiasz się pierwszy na miejscach wezwań? – spytał Hale i Stiles raczej nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Zauważyłem coś niepasującego do krajobrazu i…

\- I zamiast wezwać wsparcie oraz na nie poczekać, postanowiłeś sprawdzić czy jest się po co kłopotać – dokończył za niego mężczyzna.

W jego głosie nie było nic oceniającego. Derek po prostu stwierdził fakt i Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien się z tym czuć. Alfa wciąż obserwował go, czuł intensywność jego wzroku na sobie, chociaż niczego w tych ciemnościach nie widział.

\- Jeśli chodzi o Lydię… - zaczął Stiles niepewnie.

\- Jesteście z panią burmistrz przyjaciółmi. Zauważyłem – odparł Derek spokojnie.

\- Ona jest…

\- Politykiem – wtrącił Hale.

\- Dokładnie. I jej obowiązkiem jest…

\- Zapewnić miastu wszystko – uzupełnił Derek.

Stiles poczuł jak jego irytacja rośnie.

\- Skoro wiesz, dlaczego w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz? – sarknął.

Derek przez chwilę nie odpowiadał i Stiles nawet zaczął myśleć, że możliwe, iż  
mężczyzna sobie poszedł. Z wilkołaczymi zmysłami, instynktem mógł to zrobić niezauważenie. Zwalczył chęć poświecenia przed siebie w poszukiwaniu mężczyzny i bardzo dobrze, bo Hale zrobił kilka niewielkich kroków i pojawił się w polu oświetlanym przez reflektory radiowozu.

\- Opowiedz mi o mieście – poprosił Derek nieczytelnym tonem.

\- Beacon Hill ma osiem tysięcy siedemset dwudziestu jeden… Czekaj dwudziestu dwóch mieszkańców, teraz – poprawił się i Hale prychnął. – Co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał na poważnie.

Nie bardzo potrafił przejść do porządku dziennego z nagłym zainteresowaniem Dereka miastem, ale w zasadzie alfa i tak musiał zostać poinformowany wcześniej czy później o wszystkim. Takie były zasady, gdy nad terytorium opiekę obejmował wilkołak. Chodziło przede wszystkim o kwestie kontroli, alfy chciały wiedzieć kto dokładnie znajduje się na ich terenie. Jakkolwiek śmiesznie nie brzmiałoby to dla ludzi, którzy nie mieli podobnych równie zaborczych instynktów.

\- Ile jest tutaj szkół, jak wiele remiz strażackich, posterunków… - wymienił Derek, robiąc kolejny niewielki krok.

\- Nie wolisz wsiąść do samochodu? Mam kurtkę w bagażniku i na pewno znajdę jakiś koc. Noc robi się chłodna – zauważył Stiles.

\- Nie marznę – odparł Derek krótko, ale ruszył w kierunku samochodu.

Hale zajął miejsce pasażera, zamykając za sobą drzwi z głuchym trzaskiem. Stilesowi nie pozostało nic innego jak podążyć za nim, chociaż na wszelki wypadek oświetlił jeszcze leśny trakt, który przemierzał wilkołak wcześniej. Jeśli alfa coś wywęszył, chciał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Potrafisz prowadzić i mówić? – spytał Derek, nie kwapiąc się, aby zapiąć pas.

Stiles nie znał żadnych praw, które uwalniałyby wilkołaki od tego obowiązku, ale tym razem postanowił to zmilczeć.

\- Nie ma rzeczy, które powstrzymałyby mnie od mówienia – oznajmił mężczyźnie i Hale parsknął, jakby jednak wiedział dokładnie co uciszyłoby Stilesa. – Zamierzasz zatem towarzyszyć mi na patrolu? – upewnił się, włączając się ponownie do ruchu. – Wiesz, że siedzisz prawie nago w policyjnym radiowozie – dodał konwersacyjnym tonem.

Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jakie plotki pojawią się w mieście, gdy ktokolwiek ich tak zobaczy. Wątpił jednak, aby cokolwiek, co miał w samochodzie, pasowało na Dereka. Klatka mężczyzny była szeroka, umięśniona. Derek był też kilka centymetrów wyższy od niego, co zauważył już podczas ceremonii. Nie górował nad nim jakoś wyjątkowo, ale tę różnicę można było dostrzec gołym okiem.

Szerokie biodra Hale'a wykluczały też pożyczenie mu jakichkolwiek spodni.

\- Jeśli nasze patrole będą stałym punktem, będziesz musiał się z tym pogodzić – powiedział Derek z taką nutą w głosie jakby rzucał Stilesowi wyzwanie.

No powiedz coś jeszcze na temat mojej nagości – szeptało gdzieś z tyłu, więc Stiles zagryzł wargę i skupił się na drodze.

\- Beacon ma szkołę podstawową oraz szkołę średnią. Obie mieszczą się przy tej samej ulicy, ale ze względów bezpieczeństwa są oddzielone dość wysokim płotem. Uczniowie nie mieszają się, nie straszą młodszych. Przedszkole umiejscowione jest blisko szpitala i oddziału ratunkowego po drugiej stronie miasta. Mamy jedną remizę strażacką, w której pracują zawodowi strażacy, ale w razie potrzeby niemal wszyscy członkowie służb ratunkowych są odpowiednio przeszkoleni. Jeden posterunek, na którym zatrudnionych jest pięćdziesięciu ludzi – dokończył.

\- Ta burmistrz – podjął Derek niemal od razu.

\- Lydia – wtrącił Stiles.

\- Słyszałem jak mówiłeś, że alfa miała być kobietą. Dlaczego doprowadziła do takiej dezinformacji? – spytał ciekawie. – Wiem, że moja matka była z nią w ciągłym kontakcie, odkąd zdecydowałem się, że obejmę ochroną to terytorium.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się jak bardzo powinien wprowadzać Dereka w sprawy Lydii. Mężczyzna nie potrzebował tego, aby decydować o czymkolwiek. Z drugiej jednak strony cokolwiek mogło złagodzić wizerunek Martin było przydatne. Lydia bywała szorstka, szczególnie odkąd kasa Beacon Hills świeciła pustkami, a wydatków przybywało.

\- Jest taki dupek – zaczął patrząc w przestrzeń przed sobą. – Lydia umawiała się z nim przez całe liceum. Stanowili idealną parę, króla i królowej balu. Potem, gdy wyjechał na studia do Londynu, rzucił ją w pierwszym tygodniu. Wrócił kilka miesięcy temu i znowu się spiknęli – wyjaśnił. – W zasadzie Lydia nie zaprzeczała, gdy mówiono o alfie jako o kobiecie i Jackson ponownie ją odstawił, licząc zapewne, że nowa alfa będzie nim zainteresowana – dodał.

Derek parsknął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Lydia jest specyficzna. Lubi, kiedy ludzie robią to co ona chce, ale w zasadzie ona stara się, aby w Beacon Hills było dobrze. Miasto było w rozsypce, gdy objęła to stanowisko, a w ostatnich czterech latach zaczęły się długo oczekiwane modernizacje. Ludzie już stąd nie wyjeżdżają. Bezrobocie spada – dodał.

\- Jest twoją przyjaciółką – odparł Derek.

\- Ale słyszysz w moim głosie, że nie kłamię – odgryzł się Stiles. – Fakty mówią same za siebie. I nikt w mieście nie powie ci niczego innego – dodał z niezachwianą pewnością.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie lubisz tego Jacksona – wtrącił Derek, jakby to była jedyna rzecz, którą wyciągnął z całej ich rozmowy.

Facet był po prostu dziwny. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jakimi ścieżkami podąża jego umysł, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że rozmowy z nim nie będą należały do najłatwiejszych.

\- Mówiłeś o Jacksonie Whittemore? – spytał jeszcze Derek.

\- Dokładnie – odparł Stiles i zacisnął mocniej ręce na kierownicy. – Powiedz mi, że nie próbował jakoś ci siebie zaoferować – jęknął, gdy ta myśl tylko pojawiła się w jego głowie.

Zawsze sądził, że Jackson miał jeszcze jakąś godność, ale przecież nie był nieomylny.

\- Nie w ten sposób, w jaki myślisz – prychnął Derek. – Złożył mi po południu wizytę. Chce dołączyć do mojej watahy – wyjaśnił obojętnie.

\- Ludzie w ogóle mogą być członkami watahy? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Wybacz, jeśli jestem ignorantem, ale… - urwał nie wiedząc w zasadzie co tak naprawdę chciał powiedzieć.

Jeśli obraził Dereka jakoś to i tak było dawno po fakcie.

\- Technicznie jesteście wszyscy członkami mojej watahy – odparł Hale spokojnie. – Dlatego uklękliście – dodał.

Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim siedzeniu z całej siły powstrzymując się przed spojrzeniem na Dereka.

\- Więc technicznie nie jestem członkiem twojej watahy – powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Jesteś – odparł krótko Derek.

Stiles zaryzykował zerknięcie na Hale'a, ale mężczyzna nie wyglądał inaczej niż  
zwykle. Siedział odprężony na swoim miejscu i patrzył w przestrzeń, jakby się nad czymś głębiej zastanawiał.

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział czego szukał na jego twarzy. Może oznak zdenerwowania albo wciąż czegoś, co podpowiedziałoby mu co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się podczas ceremonii. Derek nie był chętny do udzielania jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi.

\- Technicznie – zaczął ostrożnie, krążąc wokół tematu.

\- Jesteś, bo zamieszkujesz moje terytorium, a ja ci na to pozwalam – skwitował Derek, jakby to był najbardziej oczywisty fakt. – Jesteś moją odpowiedzialnością, jak każdy mieszkaniec Beacon Hills – dodał. – Whittemore chciał, abym go uczynił wilkołakiem. Byłby wtedy betą, która byłaby mi podległa – wyjaśnił po chwili mężczyzna.

\- Jackson? – wyrwało się Stilesowi i Derek spojrzał na niego niemal od razu.

\- Jesteś przeciwko? – spytał Hale i w jego głosie było szczere zainteresowanie.

\- Czy to nie jest jakiś zaszczyt? Coś wielkiego? – zaczął Stiles. – Jackson ma wszystko i super siłę, która przyszłaby z tym, potraktowałby jak zabawkę. Chcesz stworzyć watahę, aby chronić terytorium? – zaryzykował.

Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Derek skinął głową.

\- Jackson nie jest osobą, która będzie z tobą pracować, bo nie przepracował ani jednej minuty swojego życia. Nie doceniłby tego – wyjaśnił, mając nadzieję, że jasno przedstawił swój punkt widzenia w tej kwestii.

Derek milczał przez chwilę i Stiles nawet zaczął zastanawiać się czy nie popełnił kolejnej gafy. Hale miał oczywiście prawo gryźć każdego, kto mu na to pozwoli czy go o to poprosi. Jackson w watasze mógł być oczywiście dobrym dodatkiem. Pieniądze, które przyszłyby razem z nim nie były małe. Whittemore'owie mieli jeden z najładniejszych domów w Beacon Hills i firmę, która przynosiła stały dochód. Stiles jednak nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Jacksona wychodzącego co noc w samych bokserkach i patrolującego za darmo granice miasta. Watah nie opłacano. Ich majątek był na tyle znaczący i tak dobrze zarządzany, że alfy wraz ze swoimi rodzinami utrzymywały się same.

Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić też Jacksona współpracującego z kimkolwiek, ale to była już druga strona medalu.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie – powiedział cicho Derek. – Sądziłem, że powiesz, iż jest fiutem – dodał i Stiles parsknął.

\- Jackson jest fiutem – przyznał bez żenady.

\- Jest – potwierdził Derek, uśmiechając się lekko.

Milczeli przez chwilę, gdy Stiles mijał kolejne ulice, zwalniając przy co ciemniejszych zaułkach. Przestępczość w Beacon Hills nie była zbyt duża, ale wciąż zdarzały się niewielkie incydenty związane z bójkami, więc starał się mieć oko na wszystko.

\- Chcesz zatem stworzyć watahę? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie myślałem nad tym dużo. Nie byłoby to niespotykane na terytorium tak zagrożonym jak to – odparł Derek wymijająco.

\- Uważasz, że coś nam grozi? – podchwycił Stiles niepewny czy chce znać odpowiedź.

Nigdy nie interesował się bliżej co faktycznie ukrywa się w lasach, ale leprekaun z tamtego roku był wystarczająco przerażający, aby nie chciał już więcej incydentów tego typu.

\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział niejasno Derek i Stiles wbił palce w kierownicę.

\- Nie możesz zatajać przede mną informacji, które masz – stwierdził sucho Stiles.

\- Nie możesz wychodzić z samochodu i sprawdzać samemu wszystkiego – odbił piłeczkę Derek.

\- To nie będzie problemem, odkąd będziemy patrolować wspólnie – poinformował go Stiles i w tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nigdy tego nie uzgodnili.

Derek wspominał o tym, zarzucił przynętę i teraz najwyraźniej wyciągał swoją złowioną zdobycz, sądząc po kącikach ust mężczyzny, które lekko się uniosły.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze – dodał, kierując wzrok z powrotem na jezdnię.

\- Wiesz, że kiedy jestem w samochodzie, nie musisz rozglądać się wokół. Mam świetny słuch. Będę wiedział, jeśli coś się wydarzy w promieniach trzech kilometrów – poinformował go Derek i nie brzmiało to na przechwałkę.

\- Próbujesz mnie przekonać do wspólnych patroli? – spytał.

\- Nie będziesz miał wyboru – stwierdził Derek. – Zawetuję twój pomysł dotyczący zwiększenia budżetu posterunku – dodał, jak gdyby nigdy nic i Stiles zesztywniał na swoim siedzeniu.

Bardzo ostrożnie zwolnił, zjechał na pobocze i spojrzał na Dereka twardo. Hale nie wydawał się zaalarmowany.

\- W takim bądź razie będziesz patrolował miasto wraz z Reyes albo innym posterunkowym – poinformował go sucho.

\- Niepotrzebnie się unosisz – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Nie powiedziałem, że posterunek zostanie odcięty. Burmistrz chce mnie na radzie miasta. Ty wystąpisz z projektem, ale proponowałbym, abyś go nie przekazywał Martin w ogóle. To nie będzie konieczne. Kiedy powiększę watahę, a zrobię to niedługo, będziesz miał ludzi, którzy będą dziesięć razy bardziej przydatni niż każdy pracownik, którego chciałeś zatrudnić – wyjaśnił Derek spokojnie.

\- I to wszystko przemyślałeś w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut jazdy? – spytał, bo jasnym dla niego było, że Derek podjął decyzje w czasie ich rozmowy. - Więc przyjmujesz Jacksona do watahy? – Nie mógł nie zadać tego pytania.

Derek zaprzeczył szybkim ruchem głowy.

\- Nie – powiedział też alfa, chyba na wszelki wypadek, żeby sprawa stała się jasna.

\- Więc? – spytał Stiles.

\- Jeśli miałbyś odmienić ludzkie życie, kogo wybrałbyś? – zapytał Derek zamiast dawać samemu odpowiedź.

Stiles nie musiał się długo nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Ludzi, którzy faktycznie na to zasługują. Ludzi, dla których to faktycznie coś będzie znaczyć – odparł wzruszając ramionami.

W zasadzie w jego głowie zaczęły się nawet pojawiać konkretne nazwiska.

Twarze niektórych mieszkańców Beacon Hills prześlizgiwały mu się szybko, zanim znikały w tłumie innych myśli. Nawet nie dostrzegł tego, że Derek wpatruje się w niego uważnie.

\- I? – spytał alfa, jakby czekał na aprobatę swojej decyzji. – Wiem, że pewnie sporo poświęciłeś na stworzenie tego projektu, ale wtedy część funduszy moglibyśmy przesunąć na inne cele – wyjaśnił, jakby obawiał się, że jego intencje zostały źle odczytane.

\- To jest bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedział bardzo powoli Stiles, zastanawiając się jak właściwie powinien zareagować. Na jaką reakcję faktycznie liczył Derek. – Myślałem, że mój wpływ na twoje decyzje będzie znikomy? – zaryzykował powtórzenie słów wilkołaka sprzed prawie godziny.

Derekowi nawet nie zadrżała powieka, gdy powiedział:

\- Tak, ale nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie możesz być inspiracją dla moich pomysłów.


	5. Chapter 5

Rada Miasta odbywała się raz na miesiąc, ale fakty były takie, że najważniejsze obrady zwoływano raz na pół roku i to tam przedyskutowywano kwestie budżetowe. Lydia odeszła od zwyczajnego ustalania wydatków miasta na cały rok twierdząc, że potrzeby niejednokrotnie zmieniają się w czasie i czasami plany sprzed kilku miesięcy wydają się bezsensowne. Awaryjny fundusz Beacon Hills nigdy nie miał środków, żeby pokryć wszystkie nagłe wypadki takie jak wykupienie dodatkowej karetki, gdy szpital zadłużył się i środki miały napłynąć dopiero za sześć miesięcy.

Stiles zatem ubrał się w miarę elegancko, wiedząc, że Lydia nigdy nie wybaczyłaby mu, gdyby pokazał się z niedostatecznie lśniącymi butami. Od przybycia Dereka minął tydzień i alfa nie nękał go jakoś specjalnie w pracy. Nie mówiono głośno o tym gdzie i z kim widziano mężczyznę w mieście, ale ludzie szeptali i niejednokrotnie jego nazwisko też przewijało się między innymi.

Stiles wolałby tego uniknąć. Podobnie jak zbiegowiska na obradach, które jak zawsze były otwarte. Derek miał się pojawić w ratuszu oficjalnie wraz ze startem przedstawiania projektów i miał głos, którego jak Stiles wiedział, zamierzał użyć.  
Reyes nie kryła swojego zainteresowania, pytając go co zaplanowano na obrady, jakby to nie była czysto polityczna kwestia zarządzania miastem, a kolejny raut.

Ludzie czasami potrafili zajść mu za skórę swoją bezmyślnością, ale akurat w kwestii Erici nie był nawet zbyt zaskoczony. Derek rozmawiał z nią kilkukrotnie prawie chyłkiem, jakby naiwnie sądził, że nikt się o tym w Beacon nie dowie.

Stiles wszedł do sali, rejestrując, że Lydia już rozmawiała z przedstawicielstwem szpitala, zapewne na temat rozbudowy, którą przekładali już od lat. Sam uważał ten projekt za ważny, ale musiał walczyć o swój departament i bezpieczeństwo swoich ludzi. Chcieli z Lydią miasta idealnie zarządzanego i od lat im się to nie udawało przez kwestie finansowe. Utopie nie istniały, to wiedział od lat, ale jak bardzo rzeczywistość odbiegała od założeń przekonał się dopiero, gdy odrzucono jego pomysły trzy lata z rzędu.

Świat był piękny tylko na papierze.

\- Szeryfie! – zawołała Lydia z tą oficjalną nutą, która nigdy mu się nie podobała.

W zasadzie wszyscy i tak wiedzieli o ich przyjaźni. Lobbowanie było częścią tego sportu i tego też nauczył się w czasie swojej kadencji. Derek wychynął zza jednego z miejscowych biznesmenów ze zniesmaczoną miną, która tylko udowadniała, że kolejna osoba próbowała go umówić ze swoją córką. Lydia twierdziła, że niemal wszystkie wdowy i rozwódki mniej lub bardziej specjalnie wpadły na Hale'a w sklepie spożywczym. W takim bądź razie mężczyzna na pewno już rozważył przejście na dietę lub zakupy przez internet.

Stiles nie wahałby się ani sekundy w takim wypadku.

\- Jestem przekonana, że projekt, który zostanie dzisiaj przedstawiony… - Lydia urwała w pół słowa, gdy stanął obok niej. – Omówimy to wraz z innymi na kworum – dodała, odsyłając petenta. – Gdzie mam posadzić alfę? – spytała wprost.

Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony i niemal od razu podniósł głowę, znajdując Dereka wpatrującego się w niego intensywnie.

\- Nie lepiej zapytać jego? – zaryzykował.

\- Asystentka dzisiaj od rana ma załamanie nerwowe, bo swoją obecność zapowiedzieli wszyscy – poinformowała go Lydia. – Nie mamy miejsca, żeby ich pomieścić – dodała, jakby to był jego problem.

Może faktycznie też był, bo problemy Lydii zawsze kończyły jako problemy wszystkich wokół. To też był pewien talent, który rozwijała już od czasów szkolnych.

\- Wilkinson nie żyje – przypomniał jej.

Lydia zmarszczyła jednak brwi.

\- Wilkinson był dyrektorem szkoły. Jak mam go posadzić na miejscu dyrektora szkoły, gdy nie będzie miał z oświatą nic wspólnego? – spytała retorycznie. – Mamy za mało ludzi! Nie ja powinnam się tym zajmować – zaczęła i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że bladość na jej policzkach to nie puder. Lydia musiała nie spać od bardzo wielu dni.

Kobieta odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że wokół niej też nie unosi się specyficzny zapach drogich perfum. Jej włosy nie były idealnie ułożone i potraktowane lakierem usztywniającym, co doprowadziło go do jednej konkluzji.

Wyciągnął do przodu dłoń i palcem zmazał część pudru z jej skóry. Cały płat został mu na opuszku, więc instynktownie sięgnął po broń, której przy sobie nie miał, bo cholera, ale w ratuszu jej nie używał. Uderzył stwora pięścią w szczękę, słysząc z oddali mrożące krew w żyłach warknięcie.

Krzyki, zamieszanie, to wszystko wcale nie pomogło mu oddalić się na bezpieczną odległość od tego czegoś co podszyło się pod Lydię. Kreatura jednak nie miała też szansy go zaatakować, bo Derek już stał pomiędzy nimi z pazurami na wierzchu i wystającymi kłami. Imponujące brwi mężczyzny gdzieś znikły i Stiles pewnie skomentowałby to, gdyby miał chociaż chwilę.

\- Uciekaj! – warknął Hale głosem, który nijak nie przypominał ludzkiego.

\- To ma Lydię – odparł Stiles, chwytając za zawieszoną na ścianie szablę z czasów secesyjnych.

Nigdy jeszcze nie był tak wdzięczny za krwawe momenty z historii Stanów.

\- Chyba żartujesz – sarknął Derek ruszając jednak do ataku.

Stworzenie zostało w sukience, chociaż straciło obcasy, a jego twarz nie wyglądała już na dziewczęcą. Rozglądało się wokół szukając chyba drogi ucieczki, więc Stiles przesunął się w stronę jedynego otwartego okna.

\- Oddaj Lydię, a zabiję cię szybko i prawie bezboleśnie – poinformował stwora.

Derek jednym celnym kopnięciem posłał kreaturę na ścianę, uszkadzając tynk.

\- Albo on, znaczy on zabije cię szybko i prawie bezboleśnie – rzucił jeszcze Stiles czując się jak idiota, bo wyglądanie groźnie jeszcze nigdy nie stanowiło jego jedynego zajęcia i ewidentnie sobie z tym nie radził.

Walka, której w zasadzie nie można było tak nazwać nawet, była krótka. Derek już po kilku minutach ściskał w dłoniach okrwawiony ochłap, który musiał być kiedyś ręką.

Stiles stanął zdezorientowany, bo cholera, ale ze Scottem musieliby pewnie spalić cały ratusz zanim udałoby im się pokonać stwora.

\- I jak teraz odnajdziemy Lydię? – spytał zirytowany.

Derek warknął coś krótko pod nosem.

\- Co? – spytał Stiles, bo nie zrozumiał ani słowa.

Mężczyzna na jego oczach przemienił się z powrotem w bardziej ludzką postać i wyraźnie wyartykułował każde słowo.

\- Kiedy mówię, że masz uciekać, zabierasz nogi za pas – warknął Hale.

\- Jestem szeryfem – zaczął Stiles, a Derek uderzył w jego pierś wyciągniętym okrwawionym palcem.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem – poinformował go alfa.

\- Świetnie sobie radziłem dopóki się tutaj nie zjawiłeś – oznajmił mu Stiles.

\- I dlatego postanowiłeś zdekonspirować shapeshiftera bez broni na terenie, gdzie byli sami cywile? – spytał Derek.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to… - urwał Stiles, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że kłócą się nad martwym ciałem, które zamieniało się powoli w kupkę ciemnej śmierdzącej mazi.

Najgorszym było jednak to, że zaczynało brakować mu argumentów. Reyes wraz z dwoma innymi posterunkowymi wpadła do środka z wyciągniętą bronią i zamarła.

\- Wszystko już w porządku? – spytała kobieta niepewnie.

Derek prychnął, strzepując z obrzydzeniem resztki tkanki z rąk. Resztę wytarł w jasny obrus.

\- Jak odnajdziemy Lydię? – spytał nagle Stiles panikując.

Kreatura nie żyła, więc nie mógł jej przesłuchać. Nie wiedział nic o tych stworzeniach, więc na dobrą sprawę nie miał żadnych cholernych tropów.

\- Skoro świetnie radziłeś sobie beze mnie to teraz też nie będzie stanowiło to problemu – stwierdził Derek z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem – warknął Stiles. – Reyes, jedźcie do domu pani burmistrz. Sprawdźcie też co z asystentką, która miała organizować dzisiejsze obrady. Nadajcie informację, że wszystko w porządku i dajcie znać Scottowi, że dzisiaj będzie miał nawał pacjentów – zakomenderował.

Derek spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Jeżeli coś jej jest… - zaczął Stiles.

Derek przekrzywił głowę, zaplatając na piersi swoje ręce. I cholera, ale te muskuły wyglądały naprawdę dobrze.

\- Shapeshifterzy nie mogą przybrać postaci swojej ofiary, gdy ta nie żyje. Zakładam, że burmistrz jest na terenie ratusza, uwięziona i nieprzytomna. Ciało asystentki będzie gdzieś niedaleko – poinformował go alfa. – Widzisz jakie to proste, gdy współpracujemy? – spytał retorycznie i Stiles przygryzł wargę. – Nie możesz wymachiwać mieczykiem ilekroć najdzie cię na to ochota – dodał.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech i popatrzył na alfę spode łba. Wycelował szablę w jego stronę i wydał z siebie bardzo, ale to bardzo męski pisk, gdy Derek w czasie krótszym niż mrugnięcie oka znalazł się tuż za nim i wytrącił mu dłoń z ręki.

\- Nigdy nie celuj w moją stronę srebrem – wywarczał alfa do jego ucha i Stiles poczuł bardzo nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który przeszedł po jego ciele.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to srebro – wydukał, bo ciepły oddech Dereka na jego szyi oznaczał tylko, że wilkołak mógł mieć teraz kły na milimetry od jego skóry.

Jego umysł podpowiadał mu, że Hale nie zaatakowałby go ani żadnego innego człowieka, ale instynkt nakazywał mu uciekać. A nie miał za bardzo gdzie.

\- Wiem, dlatego to tylko ostrzeżenie. Słyszę jak twoje serce wyrywa się z piersi. Dla nas jesteś łatwą ofiarą jak królik dla sfory psów. Krótką rozrywką w polowaniu na większego zwierza… - wyszeptał Derek do jego ucha. – Chciałbym, żebyś to zrozumiał, zanim popełnisz błąd i staniesz naprzeciwko czemuś, z czym mierzyć się nie powinieneś – dodał mężczyzna, robiąc krok w tył.

Stiles zrobił głębszy wdech, zdając sobie sprawę, że swoje serce słyszy w tej chwili nawet on, co wcale nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

\- W normalnych warunkach mam broń – poinformował Dereka.

Hale zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Derek.

\- Co dobrze? – spytał Stiles nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

\- Dzisiaj po południu przyjedź pod mój dom. Pokażę ci ile warta jest twoja broń przeciwko mojej szybkości – wyjaśnił Derek.

ooo

Stiles wiedział, że to głupie. Zapewne mógłby się wykpić z dzisiejszego spotkania tym, że musiał przesłuchać Lydię. Kobieta faktycznie została znaleziona na strychu ratusza niecały metr od ciała Dani. I chociaż cieszył się, że Lydii nic nie jest i w miarę szybko zawieźli ją do szpitala, wciąż sama myśl, że Derek miał rację, nie była miła.

Zaparkował samochód na podjeździe i trochę zaskoczony zauważył, że z domu Hale'a wychodzi nikt inny jak Erica Reyes.

\- Szeryfie – przywitała się kobieta, mijając go.

\- Reyes – odparł i cholera, ale nie bardzo miał prawo pytać.

Trzymał się od życia swoich współpracowników jak daleko mógł z nadzieją, że zrobią to samo dla niego. Derek czekał na niego już na progu i nie wyglądał na chętnego, aby zaprosić go do środka. I trochę szkoda, bo Stiles zawsze chciał zobaczyć tę niewielką posiadłość ukrytą w lesie od wewnątrz. Już jako nastolatki wykradali się tutaj ze Scottem pomimo zakazów jego ojca. Nigdy jednak nie włamali się do środka i zaczynał tego żałować.

\- Mam nadzieję, że te kule nie mają domieszki srebra? – spytał Derek, prowadząc go głębiej w rezerwat.

\- Myślałem, że celem ćwiczenia jest pokazać mi, że potrafisz uniknąć moich kul – stwierdził Stiles bezlitośnie.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Dlaczego miałbym unikać czegoś co mnie nie krzywdzi? – spytał wilkołak.

Stiles zamrugał lekko zaskoczony. Wyciągnął z kabury broń, gdy tylko Hale zatrzymał się we wcześniej najwyraźniej wybranym miejscu. Polanka nie była duża, ale szczelnie otoczona drzewami. Nie mogła powstać naturalnie i runy, które wyryte były na konarach, potwierdzały to.

\- Elfy – powiedział krótko Derek, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.

\- Mieszkały tutaj? – zdziwił się Stiles.

Nigdy nie mieli z nimi kłopotów.

\- Do przedwczoraj – poinformował do Hale lekkim tonem.

\- Do przedwczoraj? – Stiles nawet nie udawał, że jest zaskoczony. – Co ci zrobiły? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Derek popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Nie jesteś pacyfistą – stwierdził Stiles i Hale parsknął.

Ten dźwięk zawsze wydawał się najbardziej zwierzęcy ze wszystkich, które alfa wydawał. Jakby powietrze uciekało spomiędzy długich mocnych wilczych zębów, co teraz było śmieszną wizją, bo Derek-człowiek miał królicze krótkie równe ząbki roślinożercy.

\- Jak będziesz tak traktował wszystkich sąsiadów to w lesie zrobi się bardzo cicho – rzucił Stiles jeszcze.

Nie bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić, bo stał z wyciągniętą bronią, mierząc w alfę, a ten nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Lekko rozbawionego, ale bynajmniej nie niespokojnego.

\- Mam do ciebie strzelić? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.

Derek uniósł obie brwi tak wysoko, że niemal zniknęły pod jego grzywką. Może tam chowały się podczas przemiany.

\- A każde supernaturalne stworzenie pytasz o to zanim strzelasz? – zakpił Hale.

Stiles poczuł, że cholerny rumieniec zaczyna wślizgiwać mu się na policzki.

Pociągnął za spust celując w jakiś mało newralgiczny punkt, który w razie czego zostałby uleczony. Dereka jednak już nie było w tamtym miejscu i kula przeszyła powietrze. Sporej wielkości dłoń klepnęła go tymczasem w pośladek.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował. – Zły dotyk boli przez całe życie – poinformował Dereka.

\- Czyli ile? Dla ciebie jakieś cztery sekundy? – spytał Hale.

Stiles wymierzył do niego, ale tym razem zanim jego palec się poruszył, Dereka nie było już w zasięgu jego wzroku. Wilkołaki nie powinny się poruszać tak szybko. Wiedział o tym, bo cholera, ale czytał o nich. Coś było nie tak i zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek wciągnął go między elfie runy, które musiały mu dawać jakąś dodatkową moc. Sam nie miał nic z magii, bo jako człowiek prawie jej nie odczuwał.

\- Oszukujesz – poinformował go Stiles. – To elfie sanktuarium? – spytał ciekawie, opuszczając pistolet.

Derek pojawił się obok niego bezszelestnie prawie przyprawiając go o zawał.

\- Twoje serce bije jak królicze – wymruczał wilkołak rozbawiony.

\- Już mówiłeś – warknął wcale nie rozbawiony.

\- To nie jest źle – dodał szybko Derek. – Nazwałem cię ofiarą nie po to, żeby cię obrazić, ale uświadomić ci, że masz ograniczenia – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

\- Och, jestem całkiem świadomy moich ograniczeń i nie potrzebuję, żeby każdy mi o tym przypominał – rzucił Stiles kwaśno. – Więc o co chodzi z tym sanktuarium? – spytał chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Elfy składały tutaj ofiary, żeby miejsce uczynić naprawdę silnie chronionym – oznajmił mu Derek. – Chcę je oczyścić i muszę wykorzystać zasoby magii – dodał.

\- Ofiary jak owoce? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.

Derek przygryzł wargę.

\- Każdy centymetr tego miejsca spłynął ludzką krwią – odparł szczerze wilkołak. – Nie mieliście w ostatnich trzystu latach jakiś niewyjaśnionych zaginięć?

Stiles spojrzał na nienaturalnie zieloną trawę i miał ochotę podnieść obie nogi do góry.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co inni powiedzą. Masz ode mnie licencję na zabijanie – rzucił w stronę mężczyzny, starając się wydostać poza krąg drzew.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia była wściekła. Nie potrafił inaczej tego nazwać. Martin ziała swoim gniewem we wszystkie strony, odkąd tylko odzyskała przytomność i Stiles bohatersko zostawił przesłuchanie jej, jednemu z młodszych posterunkowych. Derek zresztą instynktownie też omijał magistrat pomimo licznych zaproszeń.

Hale w zasadzie nie narzucał mu się. Jakimś cudem zawsze jednak wiedział kiedy nadchodzi pora jego dyżurów – szczególnie nocnych i Stiles zaczął podejrzewać, że to ma coś wspólnego z Reyes, która naprawdę często była widywana w towarzystwie alfy.

Stiles nie był zaskoczony. Erica była piękną kobietą i na pewno pociągała niejednego. Z Derekiem stanowiliby idealną parę, a miejscowe plotkary już wyobrażały sobie ich wspólne dzieci. Zresztą szeptano ilekroć Erica robiła większe zakupy, że zapewne zabiera się za gotowanie romantycznych kolacji.

Fakt faktem na pewno gotowała dla Hale'a, bo Stiles niejednokrotnie widział jak alfa czekał na kobietę w swoim sportowym samochodzie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Derek nie zachowuje się jak egoistyczny samiec i nie wykorzystuje jego podwładnej. Erica może i była blondynką z pokaźnym biustem, ale przyjaciele doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego jak niepewnie się czuła w obecności mężczyzn. Pozory czasami myliły.

Derek jak zawsze w samej bieliźnie siedział na miejscu pasażera i wpatrywał się w ciemność. Stiles w zasadzie zdążył się przyzwyczaić do częściowej nagości w swoim samochodzie, chociaż początkowo naprawdę przychodziło mu to z trudem. Hale miał wyjątkowo zgrabne ciało. Nie przesadnie umięśnione czy owłosione, jakby można było się spodziewać po wilkołaku. W zasadzie Stiles nie czuł się zbyt swobodnie z tym, że myślał o alfie stereotypowo, ale z drugiej strony Derek też był jedynym wilkiem jakiego poznali.

Beacon Hills od lat nie było strzeżonym terytorium. Mieszkańcy od pokoleń do nikogo nie należeli i teraz sama świadomość, że Hale jednak stoi jakoś ponad nimi wszystkimi pobudzała wyobraźnie. Szczególnie kobiet.

A patrząc na Dereka, Stiles naprawdę się nie dziwił.

\- Nie macie jakiejś metody na to, żeby trzymać ubrania przy sobie, gdy się przemieniacie? – spytał w końcu, gdy cisza się przedłużała.

Derek prychnął.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na zmiennokształtnego ze 'Zmierzchu'? – sarknął Hale.

\- Oglądałeś 'Zmierzch' – stwierdził Stiles.

Ta informacja w zasadzie była mu po nic, ale skoro i tak byli na siebie skazani mogli równie zachowywać się cywilizowanie w swoim towarzystwie. Przygoda w magistracie, a potem niewielki pokaz, który Derek zrobił dla niego w lesie za swoim domem przemówił mu do rozsądku. Z logiką nie było powodu się kłócić. Jako człowiek miał niewielkie szanse przeciwko supernaturalnemu badziewiu, ale to wcale nie czyniło go gorszym policjantem.

Był człowiekiem.

\- Czy niedługo nie będziemy czasem skazani na biegające nago patrole? – spytał Stiles po chwili.

Derek prychnął po raz kolejny.

\- Przemiana jest dla mnie inna – przyznał Hale. – Tylko niektóre alfy potrafią przybrać postać wilka – dodał, jakby to był powód do dumy i może faktycznie stanowiło to coś ważnego w wilkołaczej hierarchii.

\- Zrozumiałem. Jesteś bossem nawet pośród alf – zakpił Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Derek zesztywniał na siedzeniu obok.

W samochodzie znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza i Stiles miał największą ochotę przeprosić, ale nie miał pojęcia za co. Derek wydawał się drażliwy na punkcie naprawdę dziwnych tematów i nigdy nie miało się pewności czy właśnie nie wchodzi się na odcisk alfie.

\- Sarkazm to chyba moja jedyna skuteczna broń przeciwko tobie – przyznał w końcu Stiles niechętnie. –

\- Opanowanie przemiany zajęło mi lata – odparł Derek. – Niektóre alfy nie opanowują tego nigdy – dodał.

\- Nie wiemy za wiele na temat wilkołaków – przypomniał mu Stiles. – Nie wiem. Powiem Lydii, żeby cię bardziej doceniała, czy coś? – zakończył niezręcznie.

\- Nie zamierzam imponować pani burmistrz – oznajmił mu Derek.

\- W zasadzie masz rację. Zaimponowanie Lydii i tak nie jest możliwe – starał się zażartować Stiles. – Co innego Erica, no nie? – spytał, starając się brzmieć dowcipnie, ale Hale spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie. – Znaczy widujecie się. Wiesz, ona jest fajną dziewczyną i moją podwładną – ciągnął dalej czując się jak idiota.

Tę pogadankę w końcu powinien Derekowi strzelić pan Reyes. Aczkolwiek całe miasteczko wydawało się mieć dziwny respekt przed alfą. Nie sądził zatem, żeby ktokolwiek odezwał się cokolwiek na temat podrywania i wykorzystywania niezamężnych panien. Matki pewnie chciały oddawać Hale'owi swoje nienarodzone dzieci. W magistracie już panowała epidemia nazywania swoich dzieci po Dereku. Stiles osobiście najbardziej współczuł dziewczynkom.

Następne pokolenie równie dobrze mogło wyrosnąć na szczerze nienawidzących alfy i to też stanowiło problem. Wszystko należało przecież zrównoważyć i nie doprowadzić do rozruchów.

\- Erica jest nieśmiała – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Nie zrań jej. Może się wydawać twardą babką, ale kiedyś miała problemy zdrowotne jeszcze w liceum i…

\- Jesteś idiotą – sarknął Derek tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował instynktownie. – Nie obrażaj funkcjonariusza policji na służbie! – dodał.

Derek prychnął.

\- Stwierdzam fakt – odparł alfa nieczytelnym tonem. – Wiem o problemach zdrowotnych Erici – dodał mężczyzna.

\- To dobrze – zaczął Stiles. - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego mnie nagle obrażasz? – spytał jeszcze nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi.

Derek potarł dłonią po swojej szczęce. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział o co chodziło z tym całym nie goleniem się, ale alfa odmówił zakładania ubrania, o mundurze nie wspomniawszy. I ignorował zapisy regulaminu dotyczące schludnego zarostu.

\- Erica jest… zaczął Derek i urwał. – Podobasz się Erice – poinformował go Hale kompletnie bez sensu.

\- Jestem gejem. Nie musisz się obawiać konkurencji – zakpił Stiles. – Sądzę też, że bardziej imponuje jej alfa terytorium niż szeryf zapyziałego miasteczka – dodał.

Derek westchnął cierpiętniczo, co wydawało się przynajmniej dziwne, bo jeśli ktoś powinien już cierpieć to na pewno Stiles. Ta rozmowa z minuty na minutę stawała się coraz dziwniejsza i zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle ją rozpoczął. Zawsze jednak uważał Ericę za swoją przyjaciółkę, a zdążył już usłyszeć kilka plotek o tym jak alfy przebierały w partnerkach, gdy obejmowały pieczę nad danym terenem. Erica z pewnością nie zasługiwała na takie traktowanie.

\- Jestem biseksualny – powiedział nagle Derek i Stiles kompletnie stracił wątek. Hale musiał to zauważyć, bo z jego ust wyszło kolejne z długich westchnień. – Powiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem. Ja jestem biseksualny. Wilkołaki nie przywiązują wagi do płci partnera.

\- To zawsze szansa dla Jacksona – zakpił Stiles niemal natychmiast.

\- Jackson otrzymał swoją odpowiedź jakiś czas temu – odparł szybko Derek.

\- Więc ponowię pytanie; czy już niedługo mam się spodziewać półnagich ludzi patrolujących Beacon Hills? – spróbował jeszcze raz Stiles.

\- Bety przemieniają się częściowo. Zostaną w ubraniach, więc nie masz się co obawiać o moralne prowadzenie mieszkańców – sarknął Derek.

\- Cholera, wiesz o co pytam – jęknął Stiles. – Czy wszystko z tobą musi być tak trudne? Wiem, że nie ma konkretnego prawa, które zakazałoby ci przemienić połowę mieszkańców, ale wolałbym być uprzedzony zanim cokolwiek takiego zrobisz – wyjaśnił. – To też moje miasto – dodał z naciskiem.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Zauważyłem, że jesteś bardzo terytorialny i imponuje mi to. To nie jest częsta cecha u ludzi – zaczął alfa. – Nie wszyscy są w stanie przyjąć ugryzienie – podjął nim Stiles zdążył cokolwiek wtrącić. – W ciągu kilku dni przyprowadzę czworo, którzy się zdecydowali – dodał.

\- Możesz mi podać chociaż nazwiska? W odróżnieniu od ciebie ja znam tych ludzi. Znaczy całe miasto, jeśli miałbym być dokładnym. To moja praca. Mógłbym ci doradzić albo coś – zaryzykował stwierdzenie.

\- Już mi doradziłeś. Wybrałem według twoich kryteriów – wyjaśnił Derek.

Odpowiedź alfy jak zwykle była enigmatyczna i Stiles zaczynał się zastanawiać nad tym jaki był sens o cokolwiek pytać. Derek zdradzał tylko to co chciał i wtedy, gdy tego chciał. Może zatem należało po prostu poczekać ,aż przyjdzie ten czas, gdy alfa sam otworzy usta.  
Problem był w tym, że Stiles nigdy nie był cierpliwy. I nie bardzo rozumiał też w co Derek z nim pogrywał od samego początku. Alfa wydawał się działać według jakiegoś własnego planu. Zdecydował się wesprzeć departament osobowo, zasoby finansowe ulokował w szkolnictwie i odbudowie posiadłości, a Lydii skutecznie unikał. Stiles też w zasadzie nie przepadał za politykami czy wielkiej, czy też tej mniejszej areny. Aczkolwiek Martin z nich wszystkich była najbardziej kontaktowa.

Rada Miasta od wielu dni próbowała jakoś namówić Dereka do spotkań i współdziałania, ale Hale wciąż wykręcał się i Lydia coraz mocniej z kolei naciskała na niego, jakby miał na alfę jakikolwiek wpływ. Derek tymczasem nie chciał odpowiedzieć mu nawet na najprostsze pytanie.

\- Czy chcesz, żebym przyklęknął? – spytał po raz kolejny, bo cholera, ale tylko to przychodziło mu do głowy.

Derek spojrzał na niego w ciemności i błysnął czerwonymi tęczówkami, jakby jakaś dziwna emocja przebiła się przez jego zwyczajowy spokój.

\- A chcesz to zrobić? – spytał alfa opanowanym głosem.

To było doskonałe pytanie. Od chwili, gdy nieszczęśliwie spotkali się tego pechowego poranka na cholernej drodze, słowa Dereka wracały do niego jak bumerang. W zasadzie mógłby to zrobić dla dobra miasta. Nie czułby się jakoś wyjątkowo upokorzony. Na pewno w życiu spotkały go gorsze rzeczy.

Aczkolwiek czy chciał? Nie można było od niego za wiele wymagać. Czuł, że to byłoby ustąpienie w kwestiach, których jeszcze nie rozumiał. Dla całego miasta był to tylko symbol oddawania się pod opiekę alfy. A Stiles nie potrzebował opiekuna.

\- Mógłbym – zaryzykował stwierdzenie. – W imię polepszenia współpracy – dodał niepewnie, gdy Derek zesztywniał.

\- Pytam czy chcesz. Mógłbym cię zmusić, gdybym chciał – odparł alfa.

Stiles miał ochotę prychnąć, ale Derek w zasadzie miał rację. Hale mógł mu też pozwolić uklęknąć wraz z całym miastem podczas powitania, ale nie zrobił tego. I Stiles wiedział, że Lydii przez to chodzą po głowie dziwne pomysły.

\- Podczas ceremonii… - zaczął niepewnie nie wiedząc nawet o co tak naprawdę chce zapytać.

\- Nie doceniłbyś symboliki – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Mieliśmy zły start. Przypomniałeś mi, gdzie jest moje miejsce, a ja nie zamierzałem zabierać ci twojego – ciągnął dalej. – Jesteś specjalny – dodał tonem tak neutralnym, że trudno było cokolwiek z niego wyczytać.

\- Całe życie to słyszę, wiesz? – zakpił Stiles. – Pierwszy raz powiedział to lekarz, gdy wyjaśnił mojemu ojcu, że mam ADHD – sarknął.

\- Dawniej uznano by, że magia w tobie szuka ujścia – zażartował Derek, a potem nagle spoważniał. – ADHD jest chorobą. Czy to jest poważne?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zależy jak na to spojrzysz. Nie przeszkadza mi w życiu i pracy – wyjaśnił bez skrępowania.

\- Czy chciałbyś dołączyć do mojej watahy jako jedna z bet? – spytał Derek i tego Stiles raczej się nie spodziewał.

Spojrzał na alfę i prawie zjechał z drogi. Szybko jednak odzyskał panowanie nad kierownicą.

\- Cholera. Ostrzegłbyś człowieka – jęknął, rozglądając się wokół czy czegoś nie uszkodził.  
Co prawda patrolowali jedną z szerszych dróg wiodących przez Rezerwat, ale czujnym należało być wszędzie. I zawsze. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Szalonooki, o czym Derek wcale nie musiał wiedzieć.

\- Raczej nigdy nie ma dobrej pory na takie pytania – oznajmił mu niewzruszenie Hale.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, bo cholera, ale nigdy się nie zastanawiał nad taką ewentualnością. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że wzmocnione zmysły i siła na pewno byłyby niezwykle przydatne w jego zawodzie, ale do tej pory radził sobie znakomicie. Z dwojga złego wolałby, żeby Derek zaproponował ugryzienie jego ojcu, bo wtedy nie musiałby się bać, że staruszek zachoruje na coś, czego nie będą potrafili pokonać. Wilkołactwo mogło być też całkiem dobre dla jego serca. I nie musiałby stosować wszystkich tych cholernych diet.  
Pytanie jednak padło nie do tego Stilinskiego i Stiles teraz siedział zesztywniały wgapiając się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

\- Nie chce ugryzienia – odpowiedział bardzo ostrożnie.

Nikt w zasadzie nie wiedział jak Derek reaguje na odmowy. Stiles co prawda był znakomitym przykładem tego, że Hale był cierpliwy, ale przeważnie jednak ich sprawy obijały się o mniej poważne tematy.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Kłamiesz – stwierdził Hale z pewnością w głosie.

Stiles zerknął na niego niepewnie.

\- Wsłuchiwałeś się w moje serce? – zdziwił się, a potem parsknął. – Twój wilkołaczy wykrywacz kłamstw chyba się zawiesił. Nie chcę być jedną z twoich bet – powiedział.  
Uśmiech Dereka tylko się poszerzył.

\- Teraz mówisz prawdę – zawyrokował wilkołak.

\- Mówisz bez sensu – obruszył się Stiles. – To kolejna z semantycznych zabaw? – spytał wprost.

\- To proste – stwierdził Derek. – Nie chcesz być jedną z moich bet, Stiles i rozumiem to – powiedział spokojnie Hale, jakby to była w zasadzie cudowna rzecz. – Mógłbym poprosić moją matkę, aby cię ugryzła. Nie byłbyś mi podwładnym – wyjaśnił.

Stiles jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jakiejś obcej kobiety z długimi kłami, która miała niezaprzeczalnie zmienić jego życie, a potem zniknąć. Czy wilkołaki nie były jakoś odpowiedzialne za ludzi, których przemieniały?

\- Nie uczycie czasami kontroli… - zaczął niepewnie przypominając sobie zaledwie urywki z tego co czytał.

\- Kontroli przemiany i panowania nad instynktem – uściślił Derek. – Wilk jest silny i jest zwierzęciem. Jego pragnienia są całkiem jasne i klarowne. To człowiek musi nad nim panować – wyjaśnił Hale. – Czy chciałbyś, aby moja matka cię ugryzła? – spytał i zabrzmiało to równie ostatecznie jak każde poprzednie pytanie.

Derek na pewno miał talent do dramatyzmu. Możliwe, że to przez wyprany z emocji ton, którego używał, jakby bał się okazać jakiekolwiek uczucia. Jakby one miały być jakąś podpowiedzią dla pytanego.

\- Nie musicie lubić chociaż kogoś kogo pytacie? – zaciekawił się Stiles.

Jakoś nie czuł nici przyjaźni między sobą i Derekiem, chociaż Lydia tak bardzo nalegała, żeby wyciągnął do mężczyzny rękę. Hale wbrew pozorom wydawał się całkiem dobrze sobie radzić. Nie rozmawiał zbyt często z ludźmi, a natrętom posyłał jedno z tych swoich długich spojrzeń, na które Stiles od zawsze był odporny.

\- Sympatie czy antypatie nie mają znaczenia – odparł Hale.

I Stiles tego właśnie się obawiał najmocniej.

\- Nie chcę ugryzienia – powtórzył i Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Znowu kłamiesz – stwierdził Hale.

\- Okej. Nie chcę ugryzienia od twojej matki – odparł lekko zirytowany.

\- I teraz mówisz prawdę – stwierdził Derek.

\- To jakaś zabawa? – zdziwił się Stiles.

Derek prychnął, jakby ta uwaga wprawiła go w dobry humor.

\- Polowanie na grubego zwierza – stwierdził Hale.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles obudził się, czując na swoich ustach cudzą dłoń. Włoski na ręce mężczyzny podrażniły jego nos, więc niemal kichnął, a zapewne powinien wrzeszczeć, a przynajmniej się szamotać.

\- Cicho – wyszeptał Derek wprost do jego ucha. – Zdejmę dłoń, ale nie krzycz – ostrzegł go i faktycznie ręka znikła.

Stiles momentalnie podciągnął swoją kołdrę pod samą brodę. Nie miał zwyczaju sypiać w bieliźnie i zaczął tego żałować. Oczywiście nigdy nie spodziewał się, że miejscowy alfa włamie się do jego mieszkania w środku nocy, ale powinien był to przewidzieć. Derek oczywiście pomimo jego wolnego i tak patrolował okolice.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Stiles.

\- Ktoś się do ciebie włamał – poinformował go Derek półgłosem.

\- Zauważyłem – warknął Stiles.

Nie widział twarzy Dereka, ale mógł wyobrazić sobie jak mężczyzna przewraca oczami. Jednak głupie oświadczenia nie mogły nie spotkać się z jego sarkazmem. Kto normalny włamywałby się do mieszkania szeryfa? W szufladzie szafki miał broń! Może i kule nie były z tojadem, ale to też dało się załatwić – na przyszłość.

Stiles miał właśnie coś sarknąć, ale z pokoju obok dobiegł go szmer. Faktycznie ktoś był w jego mieszkaniu!

\- Zaraz… - zaczął, starając się sięgnąć do szuflady po broń, ale Derek powstrzymał go znowu wciskając go w materac.

Wilkołak naprawdę powinien był przemyśleć kwestie tego co robi. Stiles był w pełni kompatybilny do tego, aby stawać w swojej obronie.

\- Chcę wiedzieć czego szuka. Niech to weźmie. Odnajdę to rano i oddam ci wszystko – obiecał Derek. – Nie możesz przebywać tutaj sam. Las… coś się dzieje – wyszeptał alfa.

Stiles z chęcią odpowiedziałby, ale ręka Dereka wciąż zaciskała się na jego ustach, jakby mężczyzna nie wierzył, że on potrafi siedzieć cicho. A przecież patrolowali razem Beacon od dobrych kilkunastu dni. I naprawdę nie marudził i nie wypytywał Dereka o jego plany częściej niż raz na dyżur.

Zastanawiał się czy nie ugryźć wilkołaka – sprawiłoby mu to częściową satysfakcję. W końcu byłby to chociaż jakiś protest. Ręka Dereka jednak chociaż przyjemnie pachniała, ale włoski, które nadal łaskotały go w nos i nie nastrajały go pozytywnie. Sam czuł się trochę nago, trochę bezwłoso przy tym sporej wielkości w pełni męskim wilkołaku.

Derek nie miał problemów z paradowaniem w bieliźnie podczas ich patroli. I Stiles zaczynał podejrzewać, że właśnie w swojej sypialni gości półnagiego wilkołaka, jakby tego jeszcze było mało.

Ręka Dereka w końcu znikła, najwyraźniej podobnie jak włamywacz, bo Hale w końcu odsunął się od niego. Stiles w ciemności widział tylko jego sylwetkę na tle okna, ale już same kontury utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że wilkołak faktycznie znowu paradował w bieliźnie. Pytanie stanowiło co robił w okolicy jego mieszkania. Byli w końcu w centrum Beacon Hills, a nie na granicy z Rezerwatem.

\- Spakuj swoje rzeczy – zarządził Derek nagle.

\- Co? – spytał, podnosząc się na łokciach.

Hale musiał znaleźć włącznik światła, bo nagle w jego sypialni zrobiło się jaśniej. Stiles mimowolnie osłonił oczy. Zegar wskazywał, że jest trzecia w nocy. Dzisiaj miał się wyspać za wszystkie czasy, ale jak zawsze pokrzyżowano mu plany. Zaczynał się do tego powoli przyzwyczajać, ale przynajmniej tym razem Scott nie dzwonił spanikowany, że coś plącze się po jego ogródku.

\- Co? – powtórzył, bo Derek najwyraźniej zignorował jego pierwsze pytanie.

\- Nie możesz tutaj zostać. Coś wie, że tutaj mieszkasz – poinformował go alfa tonem, jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem.

\- Nie przeprowadzę się do ojca, żeby ściągnąć na niego niebezpieczeństwo – sarknął zirytowany.

Ostatnim czego chciał to wciągać ojca w kolejne rozgrywki supernaturalnych istot. Ich dom zresztą leżał jeszcze bliżej Rezerwatu, więc to było bardziej nastawianie się na niebezpieczeństwo niż unikanie go. Lydia mieszkała na strzeżonym osiedlu, a do niej też się włamano bez problemów. To nie tak, że w Beacon było jakiekolwiek bezpieczne miejsce i wiedział o tym od dłuższego czasu.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Przeprowadzisz się do mnie – poinformował go wilkołak tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Coś weszło do twojego mieszkania i nie obudziłeś się. Podważyłem okno…

\- Jesteśmy na trzecim piętrze! – wyrwało mu się.

\- Podważyłem okno i nawet nie drgnąłeś – syknął Derek. – Nie mogę ufać, że się sam obronisz. Widziałem cię z shapeshifterem. A jeśli to był kolejny? – spytał wilkołak.

Stiles zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. To nie trzymało się kupy. Można było podmienić Lydię, ale on w Beacon nie miał, aż takiej władzy. Jego podwładni zresztą szybko zorientowaliby się, że coś nie gra. Miał swój niepowtarzalny sposób prowadzenia odpraw, które zakładały przynajmniej jeden marny żart na koniec.

\- Powiedziałeś, że czegoś szukało – wytknął mu Stiles. – Shapeshifter zamroczyłby mnie i przybrał moją postać – stwierdził.

\- Może szukało sztućców – warknął Derek. – Też jestem superanturalną istotą, ale moje posiłki nigdy się bez nich nie odbywają – poinformował go głucho.

Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny. Kiedy spojrzał na tę sytuację z tej strony… Coś faktycznie mogło w końcu zeżreć go w nocy. Może nosił zapachy wszystkiego z czym zetknął się w czasie swojej służby. Albo w lesie poszła plotka, że zakopuje leprekauny na podwórku McCallów. To nie tak, że te stworzenia nie były złośliwe i mściwe.

\- Zbieraj się – powtórzył Derek i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że jest całkiem nagi.

\- Zgaś światło – odparł szybko, a potem przypomniał sobie, że wilkołak zapewne widzi w ciemności. – Albo chociaż się odwróć – poprosił.

Derek wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, jakby nie rozumiał o co chodzi. Potem jego wzrok padł na kołdrę podciągniętą ,aż po szyję Stilesa.

\- Widzisz mnie w bieliźnie każdego wieczoru… - zaczął Derek i wredny uśmieszek gdzieś tam błądził po jego ustach.

\- Ale nie bez – rzucił Stiles.

\- Mogę to zmienić – odparł Derek spokojnie.

Stiles nie rozumiał tej wielkiej potrzeby alfy do posiadania ostatniego słowa. A może w pełni orientował się jak to jest wygrywać te małe bitwy każdego dnia, bo sam nigdy nie odpuścił, jakkolwiek sytuacja nie wydawałaby się tragiczna.

\- O moi bogowie! – jęknął. – Odwróć się albo wynoś z mojego mieszkania. Masz wybór. Z korytarza też usłyszysz zresztą czy coś nie wpadło mnie pożreć – dodał.

\- Ale nie będę mógł tak szybko zareagować – warknął Derek i faktycznie odwrócił się do niego plecami, co ani trochę go nie uspokoiło.

Sporo osób widziało go nago w swoim życiu. Cała drużyna lacrosse'a w szkole średniej (i Danny wciąż twierdził, że to prawie wypaliło mu oczy), potem męska część posterunku, ponieważ komunalne prysznice sprawiały, że takich sytuacji po prostu nie dało się uniknąć. Melissa, jego ojciec i zapewne nie znowu taka mała liczba ludzi, z którymi spał. Derek jednak był poza tą grupą i tak miało pozostać. Wilkołak już wcześniej wgapiał się w jego chude ciało, jakby go obrażało. Może swoją bladością. Sam zdawał się być opalony w miejscach, które sugerowały, że paradował w bieliźnie nie tylko na nocnych patrolach.

Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać Dereka biegającego nago po lesie, a alfa przecież nie do końca musiał się chyba obawiać stworzeń, które tam egzystowały. Opowiadano, że z wilkołakami było jak z lwami puszczy – całe te brednie o królach i podwładnych. Zapewne miało to jednak wiele wspólnego z obecną polityką. Rozumiał, że alfy pilnowały, aby miasta były bezpieczne, ale to była służba publiczna. Gloryfikowanie ich nadludzkiej siły sprawiało, że coraz więcej ludzi chciało bez zastanowienia ugryzienia.

\- Wstajesz? – spytał Derek.

Stiles faktycznie wciąż nie drgnął. Jego pościel była ciepła i przyjemna. A na zewnątrz na pewno było chłodno. Zimno nie służyło mu, zapewne jak każdemu mężczyźnie. Chyba, że był Derekiem Hale'em. Albo inaczej – Stiles nie chciał wiedzieć jak wygląda przód bokserek wilkołaka, gdy ten znajduje się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. Dorobił się już dostatecznie dużej ilości kompleksów.

\- Już – warknął pod nosem, wysuwając się spod przykryć.

Jego wczorajsze ubrania trafiły oczywiście do łazienki. Rano miał zrobić małe pranie przed wyjściem do pracy, ale oczywiście ten plan właśnie spalił na panewce.

Naciągnął na siebie bokserki wyciągnięte z szuflady i zobaczył w odbiciu lustra, że Derek obserwuje go. Co prawda mężczyzna był faktycznie do niego tyłem, ale zapewne nic mu nie umknęło. Ciepło uderzyło mu w policzki, więc zacisnął usta, zirytowany. Westchnął, prostując się i spojrzał z wyzwaniem na Dereka, ale wilkołak nawet nie mrugnął okiem, jakby nic go nie ruszało.

\- Rano muszę zawieźć rzeczy do prania – poinformował Dereka zanim sięgnął po torbę.

Było dokładnie tak chłodno jak sądził, więc na jego skórze niemal natychmiast pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

\- Mamy pralkę – odparł Derek.

\- Wiesz, że możesz się już odwrócić? – sarknął Stiles.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego… - zaczął Derek.

\- Lydia cię zabije, jeśli nie uszanujesz jej prywatności – oznajmił mu Stiles. – Nie wiem jak jest wśród wilków, ale ludzie nie oglądają się nago bez pozwolenia.

\- Mieszkałem z ludźmi. Część z mojej rodziny to ludzie – odparł Derek nagle zirytowany i odwrócił się do niego twarzą. – Co ma do tego pani burmistrz? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Lydia wychodzi dzisiaj ze szpitala. Rozumiem, że chcesz mieć nas oboje na oku. Jeśli te stwory z Rezerwatu zamierzają atakować w głównodowodzących tutaj. Powiem posterunkowym, żeby robili częściej objazdy wokół domów radnych, ale trzeba będzie ich ostrzec… - zaczął i dostrzegł, że Derek wpatruje się w niego dziwnie. – Co? – spytał. – Musimy zaplanować…

\- Wszystko po kolei. Są zainteresowani tobą – powiedział Derek.

\- Mną? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Stiles. – Myślałem, że jeśli będą chcieli rozpocząć inwazję to zaczną od Lydii…

\- Zaczęli, ale pokrzyżowałeś im plany – stwierdził sucho Derek. – Jest w tobie coś czego nie rozumieją. Ludzie normalnie nie wiedzą jak rozpoznać shapeshiftera, ale tobie się udało. To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Po to jesteśmy my – poinformował go Derek.

\- Och, nagle uraziłem twoją wilkołaczą dumę? To człowiek już nie może…

\- Tu nie chodzi o to czy uważam cię za słabego – warknął Derek. – Znowu wracamy do tego samego? Mam ci udowodnić, że masz ułamki sekund, których nie wykorzystasz? Wszedłem tutaj bez problemów i nawet nie drgnąłeś – sarknął.

Stiles otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął, bo faktycznie nie miał żadnych argumentów. Mało tego, gdy zaczęła mu przechodzić złość i zaskoczenie, zrobiło mu się nieswojo na samą myśl, że ktoś przeszukiwał jego mieszkanie, gdy on smacznie spał.

\- Dlaczego nie weszło tutaj? – spytał niepewnie, czując coś gorzkiego w ustach.

To nie mógł być do końca strach, ale na pewno nie był już tak spokojny i nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie w swoim domu.

Derek przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na mocno skrępowanego.

\- Byłem tutaj wcześniej – przyznał w końcu wilkołak. – Znają twój zapach, bo patrolujesz okolice Rezerwatu. Doszedłem do wniosku, że prędzej czy później któreś wyśledzi twój dom – ciągnął dalej Hale. – Zapach alfy… - urwał, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

Stiles spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to nie jest pierwszy raz jak włamujesz się do mojego mieszkania? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Twoje okno jest zawsze otwarte. Lepszego zaproszenia nie mógłbyś zostawić – odparł Derek, spoglądając na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.

Stiles nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek zabezpieczał się ,aż tak bardzo. Może nawet w niektóre noce zostawiał okno uchylone. Robiło się całkiem ciepło w nocy, więc nie chciał się ugotować.

\- Spakuj się – powiedział Derek. – Musisz się przespać przed pracą. Będę z tobą cały dzień – obiecał.

Stiles przygryzł wargę. Słowa Dereka nie uspokoiły go ani trochę.

ooo

Stiles nigdy nie był w domu watahy, ale okazał się zaskakująco spory. Nie widać było tego z zewnątrz, ale parter był po prostu ogromną otwartą przestrzenią z wydzielonym aneksem kuchennym i stołem tak wielkim, że Stiles zaczął się zastanawiać ile osób tak naprawdę zamierzał ugryźć Derek.

Wciąż podchodził do całej sprawy z wilkołaczą ekspansją dość ostrożnie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Hale ugryzie kogokolwiek z jego posterunku – te osoby będą miały dwóch dowódców, z których to on będzie stał niżej. Nie mógł zabronić swoim pracownikom dokonywania takiego czy innego wyboru. Nie mógł nawet później wymagać od nich, aby jego rozkazy traktowali jako ważniejsze od tych alfy.

Nie był zatem zbyt szczęśliwy, gdy Derek nawiązał kontakty z Ericą. Ugryzienie miało skomplikować życie wielu.

\- Pokoje są na piętrze – powiedział wilkołak, prowadząc go w kierunku schodów.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie mieszkasz tutaj sam… - zaczął Stiles ostrożnie, rozglądając się.

Erica jak na zawołanie pojawiła się w drzwiach jednego z pokojów.

\- Cześć szefie – przywitała się, wcale niezrażona tym, że jej cienka koszula nocna nie pozostawiała nic dla wyobraźni.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się z ust.

\- Wróć do siebie – warknął Derek nagle.

\- Dobranoc szefie – odparła Erica, uśmiechając się w jego kierunku, błyskając złotymi tęczówkami.

Nie wyglądała na jakkolwiek poruszoną rozkazem Dereka, chociaż nawet Stiles podskoczył. Alfa złapał go za ramię i pociągnął jak najdalej od pokoju Reyes.

\- Mój pokój jest naprzeciwko. Gdybyś czegoś chciał… - zaczął wilkołak, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

Stiles machnął ręką i ziewnął. Rano powinien łatwiej poradzić sobie z czymkolwiek go czekało.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles ocknął się w nieznanym miejscu. Promienie słońca przesiąkały przez niedosuniętą kotarę, a za oknem dostrzegał tylko drzewa. Ściany pomieszczenia w nieprzyjemnej bieli odcinały się mocno od ciemnych nielicznych mebli, które ktoś ułożył bez ładu i składu.

Stiles westchnął, przypominając sobie nagle dlaczego tutaj jest i jak się znalazł w domu ich miejscowego alfy.

Ktoś przechodził koło jego drzwi. Słyszał wyraźnie kroki, ale wskazówki jego zegarka jeszcze nie wymuszały na nim radzenia sobie z kłopotami codzienności. Miał jeszcze dobrych parę minut spokoju i zamierzał je wykorzystać.

\- Nie zostanę w twoim cholernym domu! – krzyknął dobrze znany mu głos.

Lydia najwyraźniej została powiadomiona o nadzwyczajnej opiece, którą zamierzał ich otoczyć Derek. Sam też uważał to za idiotyzm – w końcu to on był tutaj szeryfem, ale z drugiej strony ktoś włamał się do jego mieszkania nie budząc go. To robiło nieprzyjemne wrażenie.

\- Pani burmistrz – zaprotestował Derek.

\- Możemy być po imieniu, odkąd nazywam cię wariatem – warknęła Lydia wyraźnie.

I to wyjaśniało kroki. Derek chodził bezgłośnie, a podejrzewał, że podobnie poruszała się teraz i Erica. Zauważył wcześniej, że jego podwładna stała się zwinniejsza, ale połączył to z ugryzieniem, gdy było już po fakcie.

\- Lydia, zrobisz tak jak ci każę – warknął Derek i tak, ich alfa oficjalnie stracił cierpliwość. – Inaczej mogę już zabrać wszystkie pieniądze, bo inwestowanie w miasto, które umrze nie ma sensu.

\- I do tego szantaż – prychnęła Lydia. – Nieładnie, panie Hale, nieładnie.

\- Możesz mówić mi po imieniu, odkąd obrażasz mnie we własnym domu, a ja nadal nie odgryzłem ci głowy – odparł Derek i to wcale nie brzmiało na żart.

Stiles jęknął w poduszkę. Najwyraźniej była najwyższa pora, aby zareagował zanim ta dwójka doprowadzi do tego, że kolejne spotkanie Rady Miasta stanie się naprawdę krępujące. Lydia jeszcze nikogo nie uderzyła, ale mogła być na dobrej drodze do tego, aby wydrapać Derekowi oczy. A wątpił, aby alfa od tak jej na to pozwolił.

Stiles wstał z westchnieniem, czując, że jego ciało nie zregenerowało się po niedospanej nocy. Nie był fanem porannych ćwiczeń, ale zrobił kilka skłonów, aby rozruszać kręgosłup. Łóżko, które trzymał Derek w zapasowym pokoju było cholernie niewygodne. A czekało go dzisiaj jeszcze robienie prania.

\- Czy zawsze robicie tyle hałasu rano? Bo jeśli tak, to ja się nie piszę na takich współlokatorów – warknął, stając w drzwiach.

Lydia podskoczyła ewidentnie zaskoczona, ale Derek musiał słyszeć, że nadchodził wcześniej.

\- Stiles? – wyrwało się jej z ust.

\- Lydia – przywitał się, starając się ukryć irytację.

Chyba wyglądał naprawdę fatalnie, bo Martin spojrzała na niego z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała kobieta ostrożnie.

I może za to ją właśnie tak bardzo uwielbiał.

\- Ktoś włamał się do mojego mieszkania – przyznał bez ogródek. – A ten alfa tutaj ma kompleks bohatera – zażartował.

Oczy Lydii zrobiły się odrobinę większe, więc czym prędzej zaczął ją uspokajać.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Derek też się do nie włamał, gdy zorientował się, że ktoś się kręci po moim mieszkaniu. A ponieważ najwyraźniej włamywanie się jest totalnie przyjętą formą nawiedzania tutejszego szeryfa, czasowo zmieniłem lokum, co tobie też radzę. Następnym razem możemy nie znaleźć cię na czas, a naprawdę nie mamy ludzi, aby obstawić dostatecznie dobrze twój dom, wiesz o tym – oznajmił jej, siląc się na spokój.

Lydia spoglądała pomiędzy nimi dwoma i Stiles dopiero teraz zauważył, że Hale trzymał w dłoniach walizki Martin. Jeśli był jeszcze na tyle bezczelny, aby samemu ją spakować – Stiles dziwił się, że mężczyzna posiada jeszcze gałki oczne. Nikt nie dotykał rzeczy Lydii bez pozwolenia; tych zasad naprawdę nie było tak wiele.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Masz rację – powiedziała Martin.

\- To ja zaproponowałem Derekowi, żeby nas umieścił w jednym domu – skłamał gładko.

Hale rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

\- Śniadanie jest w kuchni na parterze – powiedział Derek spokojnie. – Pani burmistrz zostanie w pokoju, w którym spałeś.

Stiles skrzywił się lekko, orientując się nagle, że właśnie został wykopany. Jego rzeczy co prawda nie leżały na całej przestrzeni, ale jednak miał sporo do zbierania.

\- To ja mogę wrócić do mojego mieszkania? – spytał w końcu zirytowany, bo ta podróż tutaj mogła zostać mu oszczędzona.

Może to był tylko jednorazowy włam. Zresztą mógł pogadać z którymś z tutejszych szamanów o jakichś runach, które zabezpieczyłyby jego mieszkanie. Nie mieli emisariusza, ale miejscowi do tej pory radzili sobie znakomicie. To nie tak, że nie miał wyjścia.

\- Nie – warknął Derek i wydawał się naprawdę coraz bardziej wkurzony. – Zostajecie tutaj oboje. To miejsce, gdzie wataha może was ochronić – poinformował ich. – Ale nie skończyłem remontu. Erica i Boyd zajmują jeden pokój. O ile pani burmistrz nie zamierza spać z tobą… - urwał sugestywnie, czekając na reakcję Lydii.

\- Nie ma mowy Stiles. Śpisz na podłodze – warknęła Martin, wcale go nie zaskakując.

Jej chęć posiadania przestrzeni na wyłączność była powszechnienie znana. Wykopywała z łóżek wszystkich i wszystko. Miał nieprzyjemność dzielić z nią raz pokój podczas jednej z wycieczek w szkole średniej. Dostał jakiś centymetr sześcienny przestrzeni i jeszcze uważała, że powinien być jej za to wdzięczny.

Nie chciał powtarzać tego doświadczenia za żadne skarby świata.

\- Więc ustalone – westchnął Derek. – Śpisz w moim pokoju – poinformował go alfa. – I nie wrócicie do swoich domów, dopóki nie uznam tego za sensowne. Nie będę narażał życia i bezpieczeństwa niewyszkolonych bet – dodał, patrząc na ich dwójkę takim karcącym wzrokiem, że Stiles cudem tylko powstrzymał się przed przeprosinami.

\- Czekaj! – rzucił pospiesznie, gdy Derek odwrócił się na pięcie. – Powiedziałeś Boyd? Jak Boyd kapitan straży pożarnej? – upewnił się.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiedziałeś, że ugryzienie powinno być dla ludzi, którzy tego potrzebują – odparł zmęczonym głosem alfa. – Co znowu ci nie pasuje? – spytał wprost.

\- Nic. To po prostu… To po prostu świetny pomysł, ale niech ci się nie wydaje, że w ten sposób przejmiesz wszystkie ważniejsze departamenty w mieście – dodał, ponieważ musiał po prostu mieć ostatnie słowo.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby to wcale mu nie przeszło przez myśl.

ooo

Derek musiał nie spać całą noc – dopiero teraz uderzyło go, że alfa odrabiał podwójne dyżury. Oczywiście mężczyzna był wytrzymalszy od niego, ale to nadal nie oznaczało, że miał zamęczyć się do granic. Poza tym był bardziej dupkiem, gdy nie miał czasu zmrużyć oka.

\- Chcesz kawy? – spytał w końcu Stiles, bo siedzieli w jego samochodzie od ponad godziny we względnej ciszy.

A to naprawdę nie było normalne. Derek nie był rozmowny, ale przeważnie mówił dosadnie to co miał do powiedzenia. Jeśli się nie odzywał – mogło to oznaczać tyle, że nie miał nic do powiedzenia Stilesowi, a to jednocześnie sprawiało, że czuł się dziwnie urażony. Nie byli kumplami, ale w zasadzie całkiem nieźle się dogadywali.

\- Nie pijam kawy – odparł Derek spokojnie. – I ty też nie powinieneś. Wiercisz się od godziny.

\- Wiercę się, bo się nie odzywasz – przyznał Stiles.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Myślałem, że jestem tutaj, aby pomagać ci podczas patroli, a nie jako twoja prywatna rozrywka – mruknął alfa, ale Stiles słyszał iskierki humoru w jego głosie.

\- To się pomyliłeś. Oczywiście, że jesteś tutaj dla mojej prywatnej rozrywki – prychnął.

Derek wyszczerzył się w jego kierunku tym o wiele zbyt szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Co? – spytał.

\- Przyznałeś właśnie, że mnie lubisz – odparł Derek z satysfakcją.

\- Co ty masz? Pięć lat? – prychnął.

\- Nie, ale ty czasem zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał. Musiałem zniżyć się do twojego poziomu, żeby zrozumieć to szaleństwo, które rozgrywa się w twojej głowie – przyznał szczerze Derek.

I może coś w tym było. Stiles jednak nie zamierzał tego przyznać. Nie przed Derekiem. Miał tendencje do dziecinnych wygłupów, ale to po prostu był styl jego i Scotta. Rozmawianie w ten sam sposób z Derekiem wydawało mu się dziwne. Nie jakby zdradzał jego niepowtarzalną przyjaźń z McCallem, ale raczej przez to, że ludzie za nim po prostu nie nadążali. A wtedy przeważnie ignorowali go – jak Lydia.

\- Wiesz coś więcej na temat tego co dzieje się w Rezerwacie? – spytał.

To nie była najbardziej subtelna zmiana tematu, ale nie z tego był znany.

\- Wiem tyle co ty. Porwana burmistrz zastąpiona przez shapeshiftera, a później włamanie u ciebie. Niczego nie zabrano. Nie znalazłem śladów, aby dotykano czegokolwiek, co wydaje się dziwne. Każdy ma jakiś zapach – powiedział Derek i wydawał się naprawdę sfrustrowany swoją małą porażką.

Stilesa bawiłaby ta niemoc wszechwładnego alfy, ale teraz naprawdę przydałyby się jego super zmysły, więc ugryzł się w język, połykając zaczepny komentarz. Jeżeli Dereka to niepokoiło, sam powinien wzmóc czujność.

\- Kogoś jeszcze z mojego departamentu zamierzasz ugryźć? – spytał szczerze.

Nie do końca nadal podobał mu się ten pomysł, ale jednak musiał przyznać, że miał swoje plusy. Erica wydawała się szczęśliwsza, bardziej pewna siebie. Rozkwitała. Jeśli tak miał działać ten dar – cholera, Derek mógł gryźć nawet cały posterunek.

\- Nikogo – odparł Hale i Stiles po prostu wiedział, że to kłamstwo.

Coś wisiało w powietrzu od samego początku. Już w chwili, gdy zatrzymał Dereka na tej cholernej drodze, rzucił mu wyzwanie. I od tamtej pory nie oddał ani piędzi ziemi – a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Derek mógł być alfą, ale nie miał pojęcia o policyjnej pracy. A Stiles nie był najgorszym detektywem.

\- Kłamiesz – westchnął Stiles. – Wiem, że chcesz ugryźć mnie. To nie takie było trudne do rozgryzienia. Ale ani ja ani Lydia się nie zgodzimy. Jesteśmy swoimi własnymi ludźmi, jeśli rozumiesz co chcę przez to powiedzieć.

Derek prychnął i to był dziwny dźwięk. Wilkołak miał w zwyczaju porozumiewać się mruknięciami i swoimi brwiami, dlatego Stiles zwracał na to tak szczególną uwagę.

\- Nie zamierzam nikogo ugryźć. O to pytałeś. Czy chciałbym to całkiem inna kwestia. Mógłbym chcieć wielu rzeczy, ale nie oznacza to, że je dostanę, prawda? – spytał retorycznie alfa, spoglądając na niego swoim intensywnym wzrokiem. – Nie mogę cię ugryźć. Zaburzylibyśmy równowagę. Boyd stał się moją betą, ponieważ tego potrzebował, a nie dlatego, że potrzebuję głosów w waszej śmiesznej Radzie.

\- Nie stoisz ponad prawem – przypomniał mu Stiles głucho.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale stanowię prawo. Stanowimy prawo. Całkiem dwa odmienne prawa – wyjaśnił Derek. – Nie obchodzą mnie jednak wasze ludzkie prawa. Zabiję, jeśli będę musiał, ale wasz sąd nigdy mnie nie skaże, ponieważ to ja jestem prawem wśród tego co nienaturalne. I musisz zaufać mojej ocenie. Dlatego jeśli mówię, że musisz ruszyć tyłek ze swojego mieszkania, powinieneś wstać i podążyć za mną – mruknął Derek.

\- Och, oczywiście – prychnął Stiles. – Też wyzbywałem się rezydentów Rezerwatu – przypomniał mu.

\- Ale nie jesteś drapieżnikiem. Robiłeś to w obronie własnej. I sam mówiłeś, że gdy kreatura wróciła skąd przybyła, nie podniósłbyś na nią ręki. Ja się nie będę wahał – powiedział szczerze Derek. – Nie próbuję cię przekonać o tym, że jestem niebezpieczny. Po prostu mieszkasz w moim domu. Jeśli ja i moje bety zdecydujemy się oczyścić kolejną część Rezerwatu, nie możesz zacząć myśleć o nas jak o potencjalnych wrogach. Nie będziesz mógł zaaresztować Eriki czy zwolnić jej z pracy.

\- Martwisz się, że będę jej robił nieprzyjemności? – spytał zszokowany Stiles.

\- Nie, ale nie chcę, żebyś i na mnie patrzył inaczej. Coś jest z tobą nie tak – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Za wiele się dzieje wokół ciebie i burmistrz. Oboje pachniecie inaczej niż pozostali ludzie. Sądziłem, że to jakiś czar, ale jednak nie mogłem zdefiniować magii.

\- Czy ty mi grozisz? – spytał Stiles z zaskoczeniem.

\- Co?!

\- Najpierw oznajmiłeś mi, że zabijesz każdego kto jest supernaturalnym stworzeniem, a teraz twierdzisz, że może sam jestem czymś podobnym, co powiem ci szczerze jest jeszcze większym szaleństwem niż lody o smaku kawioru! – warknął Stiles. – Jak miałbym to inaczej odebrać?!

Derek zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów, jakby chciał się uspokoić.

\- Możesz chociaż przez dwie minuty nie zakładać, że zamierzam cię okraść z twojego terytorium lub zabić? – poprosił alfa. – Spytałeś czy chcę cię ugryźć. Chcę, ale nie mogę. Nie wiem czym jesteś. Jesteś już watahą, bo masz w sobie magię. Czuję ją wyraźnie i ona już nas wiąże. Jeśli pomyliłbym się, jeśli ugryzienie zabiłoby cię… Albo co gorsza zadziałało w nieodpowiedni sposób – zawiesił sugestywnie głos. – Jesteś członkiem watahy, nie potrzebuję cię jako mojej bety, żeby to wiedzieć. Podobnie jest z panią burmistrz, chociaż za nią ciągnie się śmierć – poinformował go Derek i od razu podniósł dłoń do góry, aby go uciszyć. – Nie mówię, że ona ją powoduje. Po prostu coś jest nie tak. Rezerwat nie jest już spokojny i albo chcą miasta albo was. Dlatego zostaniecie w domu watahy jak długo to będzie potrzebne i dlatego będziecie wykonywać moje rozkazy tak jak moje bety. Masz prawo sprzeciwu, Stiles, ale wykorzystuj je mądrze – dodał Derek i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

Stiles policzył do trzynastu, a potem do stu, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Nie chciałeś ugryzienia, ale jednocześnie go chciałeś, prawda? – spytał nagle Derek. – Tylko to nie było ugryzienie. Chciałeś być częścią czegoś. Zawsze szukamy. Zawsze chcemy być częścią czegoś większego. Jesteśmy stadni w większości. Ci, którzy są sami szybko popadają w obłęd i stają się niebezpieczni.

\- Mówisz bez sensu – mruknął Stiles pod nosem.

\- Możesz to zignorować. Twoje dziedzictwo się nie ujawniło i w twoim wieku to mało prawdopodobne, aby do tego doszło – poinformował go Derek. – Mogę też nigdy o tym nie wspomnieć więcej.

Stiles przygryzł wargę i skręcił w pierwszą drogę, która prowadziła wzdłuż Rezerwatu.

\- Mógłbyś w końcu przestać mówić zagadkami - mruknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Gdybym wiedział o tobie więcej, powiedziałbym ci - przyznał Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

Byłoby o wiele prościej, gdyby Dereka nie bawiły ich rozmowy. Wciąż ma wrażenie, że wilkołak trzymał w dłoniach wszystkie karty. Nie oddał mu ani jednej, więc jak ta gra miała chociaż stwarzać pozory sprawiedliwej. Jeśli Hale chciał bawić się z nim, Stiles się wypisywał z tego układu. Musiał znosić Lydię na porządku dziennym, a to już było ponad jego siły i nerwy.

Cokolwiek działo się w Rezerwacie, skutecznie wytrącało go z równowagi. Od lat polowali ze Scottem na tajemnice i nie ukrywał, że ich działalność anty-potworowa zaczęła się jeszcze w czasach, kiedy szeryfem był jego ojciec. I jego staruszek nienawidził, kiedy dorywał ich na skraju lasu z latarkami w dłoniach. A udawało mu się to częściej niż rzadziej.

\- Nie jestem niczym prócz człowieka – poinformował wilkołaka.

Derek nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- Ponieważ to normalne, aby ludzie odczuwali miejsca mocy w ten sposób, co ty. Jak sądzisz? Ilu znajdowało się w miejscu świętym elfów do tej pory i nie zauważyło niczego podejrzanego? – spytał Hale wprost.

Stiles naprawdę go nie cierpiał i przypominał sobie właśnie dlaczego. Nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Po prostu nie słyszał o nikim, kto zaszedłby tak daleko w Rezerwat. Dom watahy stał na obrzeżach miasta odkąd pamiętał i nikt nie miał powodu, aby się tak zapuszczać. Nawet ze Scottem nie dotarli tak daleko. Mówiono, że las kiedyś był o wiele mniejszy, ale drzewa zaczęły pojawiać się coraz bliżej miasta z każdym rokiem. Aż pochłonęły dom, o którym opowiadano legendy.

Dopiero Derek odnowił posiadłość i to nie stało się bez powodów. Budynek nie znajdował się teraz na granicy pomiędzy światem ludzi i magicznych istot. Stał się częścią Rezerwatu i wyrwanie go nie będzie łatwe. Stiles co prawda czuł się tam na tyle bezpiecznie, aby przespać noc, ale to miało więcej do czynienia z obecnością alfy w budynku niż z czymkolwiek innym. Derek w końcu był drapieżnikiem. Szczytowym punktem łańcucha troficznego całej magii, która zebrała się wokół Beacon Hills.

Był czas, kiedy Stiles obawiał się, iż Rezerwat pochłonie miasto albo odetnie drogi dojazdowe i będą musieli radzić sobie sami aż komuś uda się do nich przedostać.

\- Irytujesz mnie – przyznał bez cienia wahania w głosie.

Derek nie wydawał się przejmować tym faktem.

\- Wiem – odparł mężczyzna. – Jest jednak coś i wiesz o tym.

\- Tak, wyczuwam to. Chociaż to bardziej logiczny wniosek wypływający z wydarzeń w mieście, których jestem świadkiem od ponad dziesięciu lat. Coś powstaje. Coś się dzieje – przyznał. – Jeśli jednak sugerujesz, że miastem kierują nie-ludzie, mocno się mylisz. Może wyglądać na to, że Lydia czyni cuda, ale to jedynie figura retoryczna. Nie potrafimy nic – prychnął.

\- Zauważyłem, że reagujesz jak standardowy człowiek. Sprawdziłem to, pamiętasz? – rzucił Hale. – Jednak Rezerwat oddziałuje na wszystkich. Może jeden zapomniany gen został w was aktywowany, ponieważ magia jest tak blisko. Niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Mój ojciec z chęcią posłucha twoich teorii, polerując kule ze srebra – odparł.

\- Chcesz, żebym poznał twojego ojca? – spytał Derek zdziwiony.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zirytowany, a wilkołak uśmiechnął się wrednie, ewidentnie usatysfakcjonowany jego reakcją.

ooo*

Kiedy wrócili po dyżurze, rozminęli się z Ericą, która zapewne szła do pracy, jeśli Stiles dobrze pamiętał jej grafik. Na razie została przydzielona do pracy za biurkiem, na prośbę Dereka, który nie chciał wysyłać niewyszkolonej bety w teren. Parrish, partner Reyes nie miał nic przeciwko. Od dawna nie mieli czasu na wypełnienie zaległych raportów jak większość pracowników posterunku i odbębniali nadgodziny. Niewielkich incydentów pojawiało się coraz więcej i chociaż nie zawsze dochodziło do jakiegoś kontaktu. I tak musieli o tym zameldować. Stiles na specjalnej mapie zaznaczył miejsca narażone najbardziej i tam też patrole pojawiały się dwójkami.

Lydia zaparkowała swój samochód zaraz koło jego radiowozu i nie wydawało się, aby była pod wrażeniem tego, że Derek miał na sobie wyłącznie spodnie. Stiles faktycznie początkowo, kiedy zaczęły patrolować razem okolice miasta, rozpraszał się łatwo, ale Derek miał powody, aby na siebie wiele nie zakładać. I Stiles naprawdę nie miał w sobie aż takiego samozaparcia, aby protestować bardziej zdecydowanie.

\- Prześwietlisz dla mnie Jennifer Blake – powiedziała Lydia.

Stiles nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Mnie też ciebie dobrze widzieć. Witaj, droga przyjaciółko. Jak minął twój dzień? – zakpił.

\- Kandyduje na stanowisko dyrektora szkoły po Wilkinsonie. Nie jest stąd. Nie wiemy o niej nic – ciągnęła dalej Martin, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszała tego co powiedział.

Derek prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Nie masz wpływu na jej wybór – przypomniał Lydii.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę wiedzieć kim jest ta kobieta – prychnęła Martin, jakby to było tak oczywiste, że nie powinni nawet o tym mówić.

\- Nie mogę używać mojej władzy do prywatnych celów – przypomniał jej.

\- To nie jest prywatne, jeśli prosi o to Rada Miasta – odparła Lydia.

Stiles westchnął jedynie, wiedząc, że jest na straconej pozycji.

*ooo

Boyda znał od dłuższego czasu. Trudno byłoby nie kojarzyć tego faceta choćby ze spotkań Rady Miasta i szkoły, do której chodzili wszyscy. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jednak, aby przez ostatnie dziesięć lat zamienili ze sobą chociaż zdanie. I nie inaczej było teraz, kiedy Derek siedział u szczytu stołu w jadalni, a oni zajęli miejsca, które z pozoru nie miały znaczenia. Lydia jednak ewidentnie rzucała mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, kiedy został posadzony po prawej alfy. Jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Derek żył po to, aby utrudniać mu życie.

\- Nie miałeś żadnych kłopotów? – spytał wilkołak nagle.

Boyd momentalnie przestał jeść i spojrzał na swojego alfę z czymś we wzroku, co sprawiło, że coś w jego żołądku skręciło się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Nie. Nic nowego przynajmniej – rzucił Boyd.

I ten ton nie świadczył o niczym dobrym.

\- Znaczy istnieje szansa, że oni stracą panowanie nad sobą? – spytał skrajnie przerażony.

Nie chciał nowych maszyn do zabijania na terenie miasta.

Derek spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Każdy może stracić panowanie nad sobą – przypomniał mu alfa.

\- Ale nie ze śmiertelnym skutkiem – rzucił Stiles.

\- Nosisz broń i masz ADHD. Myślisz, że jeśli tobie odbije to nie będzie miało niebezpiecznych skutków? – zainteresował się Derek.

\- Nie odwracaj kota ogonem. Wiesz o co chodzi. Jeśli Erica potrzebuje czasu dla siebie, będzie miała wolne z miejsca. Boyda pewnie też będzie mógł ktoś zastąpić, jeśli musicie się udać do jakiegoś obozu przetrwania dla młodych wilkołaków – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

Derek westchnął przeciągle.

\- Problemem nie jest przemiana. Problemem jest fakt, że nadal myślą jak ludzie – rzucił Hale. – Muszą spojrzeć na świat w innych kategoriach. I bardzo powoli do tego dochodzą. Odcięcie ich od tego, co robią każdego dnia, nie pomoże. Muszą nauczyć się reagować na nowo w swoich własnych realiach – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

I Stiles to w pełni pojmował. Nie chciał jednak, aby Reyes zrobiła coś, czego będzie potem żałowała.

\- Alfo… - zaczął Boyd i urwał, patrząc sugestywnie na Dereka.

Hale skinął tylko głową, jakby udzielał mu głosu.

\- Czy będziemy długo jeszcze gościć panią burmistrz i szeryfa? – spytał Boyd.

Stiles najchętniej sam dostałby odpowiedź na to pytanie. Chociaż powrót do własnego mieszkania, które nie wydawało mu się już tak bezpieczne jak wcześniej, wcale mu się nie uśmiechał. Przede wszystkim planował spać w bieliźnie. To był pierwszy punkt zmian, które wprowadzał na cześć nowego alfy. W końcu facet pojęcia nie miał o pukaniu.

\- Tak – odparł Derek spokojnie. – Stiles zostanie w moim pokoju. Pani Martin, Lydia – poprawił się pospiesznie Hale, patrząc wymownie na kobietę. – Zajmie pokój niedaleko was. Myślę, że jeśli wszystko się ustabilizuje do końca tygodnia będziecie mogli wrócić do swoich mieszkań – dodał.

\- Kocham przeprowadzki – sarknął Stiles.

\- Nie wy. Erica i Boyd – prychnął Derek. – Wy zostaniecie tutaj tak długo aż rozgryziemy co jest nie tak – dodał.

Lydia wyglądała przez chwilę, jakby zamierzała się kłócić, ale potem spojrzała na niego wymownie i wróciła do swojego posiłku. Pierwszy raz widział ją tak milczącą, ale zapewne rozmowa z Derekiem tego poranka pokazała jej, że próby narzucenia alfie swojej woli nie wyjdą jej na dobre. Hale był poza jej kontrolą i musiało ją to irytować.

ooo

Powiesił swój mundur na wieszaku i spojrzał niepewnie na sporej wielkości łóżko, które było jedynym sensownym meblem z pokoju Dereka. Wiedział, że dopiero zaczął się remont domu, ale sądził, że Hale posiada więcej mebli. Warunki, w których się znajdowali, mogliby nazwać spartańskimi. Stiles jednak nie chciał obrażać mieszkańców Sparty.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pracowali na okrągło i Hale dodatkowo patrolował na własną rękę w te noce, w które nie mieli dyżurów. Wilkołak nie mógł mieć czasu na urządzenie domu. Mieszkanie jednak w takich warunkach wydawało mu się mocno nieodpowiednie. Nie miał nawet gdzie zawiesić swojego munduru.

\- Jakiś problem? – spytał Derek nagle.

I Stiles wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, którego nie potrafił nawet nazwać. Wilkołak podkradł się po cichu. I to powinno być kompletnie zabronione. Żadna z desek w podłodze nie skrzypnęła, uprzedzając go o nagłym najściu.

\- Tak, ty – prychnął.

\- Kłamiesz – zdecydował Derek, irytując go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie, tym razem mówię całkiem poważnie. Dlaczego nie masz mebli? Nie przywiozłeś niczego z sobą? –spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Jak zamierzasz tutaj żyć? Czy to tylko tymczasowe lokum i wracasz do rodziny, kiedy tylko nasze nudne Beacon Hills da ci w kość? – spytał.

Derek zamrugał, jakby zszokowała go ta reakcja. Jakby nie mieszkał w domu, w którym nie było prawie mebli.

\- Planowo zawsze urządzamy swoje domy, kiedy osiądziemy. Mógłbym równie dobrze mieszkać w lesie przez kilka kolejnych tygodni – wyjaśnił Derek. – Kiedy osiądziemy i wiemy jaki kształt ma przyjąć nasze lokum, zaczynami przebudowy i zmiany. Moja matka i tak była przyjemnie zaskoczona, iż zacząłem tak wcześnie – powiedział, patrząc na niego jakoś dziwnie.

Jakby Stiles powinien wiedzieć takie rzeczy o wilkołakach.

\- Ale możesz chyba kupić jakieś meble? – spytał wprost.

Derek wydął usta.

\- Nie mam czasu. Jestem zajęty pracą, a jeśli nie pracuję, uczę moje bety – wyjaśnił mu alfa i Stiles to wszystko już wiedział.

\- Powiedzmy, że jutro urwiemy się godzinę z dyżuru. Jestem szeryfem, wolno mi – powiedział. – Parrish z przyjemnością zastąpi mnie przy biurku, jestem pewien. Będziesz miał odrobinę więcej czasu, żeby zacząć życ jak człowiek. To zawsze jakiś początek.

\- Nie jestem człowiekiem – przypomniał mu Derek sucho, a potem przewrócił oczami. – I co widziałbyś tutaj dokładnie? Nie jestem specjalistą od urządzania wnętrz – powiedział wilkołak.

Stiles spojrzał na kilka szafek, które wyglądały, jakby ktoś składał je w pośpiechu. Pomieszczenie było czyste. Żadne rzeczy Dereka nie walały się po podłodze, ale w szufladach nie mogło być za wiele miejsca. Hale był oszczędny w słowach i ruchach. Kojarzył mu się z czymś minimalistycznym i funkcjonalnym. Ciemne barwy pasowały do niego i zieleń, która była kolorem jego oczu wtedy, kiedy akurat nie udawał na siłę alfę.

\- Załatwimy to we dwóch – zdecydował Stiles. – Ale ty będziesz nosił ciężkie rzeczy – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

\- Nie zakładałbym innej możliwości – odparł wilkołak. – Łóżko jednak rozumiem, że odpowiada twoim gustom – rzucił z nutką czegoś podejrzanego w głosie.

Stiles sądził, że Derek z niego kpi. Może alfa sądził, że Stiles zacznie się zapierać rękami i nogami przed spaniem w jednym pokoju, ale to nie była podstawówka. Robił w takich łóżkach rzeczy, o których się pewnie Derekowi nie śniło. Sen naprawdę nie był problemem.

\- Łóżko jest w porządku. I lepiej, żebyś nie chrapał – ostrzegł lojalnie.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Poważnie, skopię twój wilkołaczy tyłek na podłogę i nie będę miał skrupułów – rzucił.

\- Złamię ci ją w kolanie, chrapanie przestanie być problemem – prychnął Hale.

\- O widzisz, mówisz do mnie same słodkie rzeczy. Wiedziałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi z jakiegoś powodu – zakpił.

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – poinformował go Derek całkiem poważnie.

\- Wiem. Moi przyjaciele mnie nie irytują – prychnął.

Derek uniósł brew.

\- Tak? A jak nazwiesz zachowanie Lydii? – spytał ciekawie Hale.

\- Lydia jest specjalna – odparł Stiles. – To moja platoniczna bratnia dusza. Jesteśmy jak połówki tej samej pomarańczy, które odnalazły się w tym małym miasteczku – wyjaśnił.

Lydia walnęłaby go, gdyby to usłyszała. Możliwe, że brzmiało dziwnie podobnie do peanów, które wygłaszał na jej cześć jeszcze w czasach szkoły średniej. Nie przestał nawet, kiedy zdał sobie sprawy, że jest gejem. To w końcu nie była jej wina, że była prawie doskonała. Nie posiadała tylko męskich cech płciowych, chociaż metaforycznie pewnie miała większe jaja niż niejeden.

Nie wiedział jakim cudem zostali przyjaciółmi, ale może dużą rolę odgrywała w tym szczerość. Oboje cenili tę cechę u ludzi. A było o to coraz trudniej, szczególnie w świecie, w którym przyszło im żyć.

\- Tak. Jesteście jak życie i śmierć – powiedział Derek, jak zawsze psując nastrój.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek promieniował tak wiele ciepła, że Stiles powinien był potratkować za wskazówkę, iż alfa położył się do łóżka w samych bokserkach. Oczywiście mógł uznać to za prowokację, ale ponieważ mężczyzna normalnie chodził przy nim w bieliźnie – to w zasadzie nie wykraczało poza normę w ich godzinach pracy. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co pomyśleliby mieszkańcy Beacon Hills, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że musiał wynegocjować z ich alfą ubieranie spodni. Pewnie połowa kobiet zajmująca to terytorium chciałaby go pozbawić posady. A może i głowy. Nie dziwił im się aż tak bardzo. Zdążył już zorientować się, że Derek miał sylwetkę atlety i patrzenie na niego sprawiało przyjemność.

Dlatego też Stiles ubrał do łóżka spodnie dresowe oraz koszulkę z akademii. I zaczynał żałować, bo przeważnie nie sypiał z tak wieloma warstwami materiału na sobie. Oraz wilkołakiem, który ogrzałby bazę wojskową na Antarktyce, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność.

\- Śpij – mruknął Derek.

Stiles prawie spadł z łóżka, bo alfa od dobrych kilkunastu minut miał wyjątkowo stały, płytki oddech. I te wszystkie przesłanki sprawiały, iż uwierzył, że wilkołak smacznie zasnął. Tymczasem jak zawsze był pod czujną obserwacją alfy.

\- Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? – syknął, bo nie chciał obudzić Lydii, która pracowała do późna.

Jeszcze do niedawna widział światła odbijające się na ścianie lasu w jej części domu.

\- Nie, nie taki jest mój zamiar – odparł Derek jak zawsze biorąc jego słowa na poważnie.

Stilesa naprawdę to irytowało i alfa musiał być tego świadom. W końcu przechodzili podobną rozmowę nie pierwszy raz.

\- Zawsze tak grzejesz? – spytał wprost, ponieważ zabawa w delikatne podchody nigdy jeszcze nie wyszła mu z Derekiem na dobrę.

\- Jestem alfą. Czego się spodziewałeś? – prychnął mężczyzna. – Poza tym nie sądziłem, że to będzie problem, skoro normalnie nie sypiasz w bieliźnie. Nie miałeś czasem jeszcze jakiegoś swetra do ubrania? Bo mogę ci pożyczyć bluzę…

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem. Miałeś nie podglądać wtedy i dobrze wiem, że zerkałeś – oskarżył go, bo chociaż to było dobrą dobę temu, powinien to wypomnieć.

Derek prychnął w ciemność, jakby był cholernie rozbawiony tym oskarżeniem.

\- Ponieważ ty nie patrzysz na mnie – rzucił alfa tylko.

\- Ja próbuję przez większą część godzin pracy namówić cię do ubrania – przypomniał mu. – Ponieważ wśród ludzi panują…

\- Nie jestem człowiekiem – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Jestem alfą. Moja przemiana jest kompletna. Musi mi być wygodnie i obaj wiemy, że lepiej dla nas dwóch, żebym mógł przemienić się w wilka w ciągu sekund, jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność.

Stiles wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie. Kłócili się o to dokładnie czwarty raz. I nie ruszyli nawet o centymetr. Żaden z nich nie popuszczał łatwo, ale przecież od czegoś mieli kompromisy.

\- Jestem alfą – powiedział jeszcze raz Derek, jakby Stiles nie załapał za pierwszym razem. – Moja temperatura ciała jest wyższa.

\- Zauważyłem – przyznał.

Nie widział alfy w ciemności, ale odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna na coś czeka. Miał ochotę zawyć, ponieważ jego ciało pokryło się warstewką potu i pewnie do rana miał śmierdzieć jak diabli. Pojęcia nie miał dlaczego w ogóle brał kąpiel przed pójściem do łóżka. To nie tak, że obchodziło go jak pachnie dla Dereka.

Zdjął koszulkę przez głowę, szamocząc się odrobinę i coś w powietrzu przepięło się. Alfa wydawał się częściowo usatysfakcjonowany. Pojęcia nie miał, że Derek jest w stanie tak emanować emocjami i był zszokowany, bo facet przeważnie miał nieruchomą twarz. Wyczytanie na niej cokolwiek zajmowało mu wiele godzin i to tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę obserwował. A w godzinach pracy nie miał na to czasu.

\- I spodnie – rzucił Derek.

Stiles zamarł, ponieważ tego do końca nie przewidział. Wygramolił się z łóżka po ciemku i zaczął grzebać w jednej z szuflad, które opróżnił Derek, aby zrobić mu miejsce. Mieli później wpaść po jego rzeczy do mieszkania. Potrzebował o wiele więcej niż jednej torby, skoro Hale zamierzał ich tutaj przetrzymywać, a Lydia zgodziła się na to.

Zsunął z siebie spodnie, a potem podciągnął je do góry, orientując się nagle, że ciemność wcale nie jest jego sprzymierzeńcem. Derek prychnął rozbawiony, rejestrując jego ruch oczywiście. I to tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia, że wilkołak widział równie dobrze w nocy, co za dnia. Nie przejmowałby się, gdyby w świetle księżyca dało się określić kształt jego tyłka, ale to nie to samo, co być widocznym jak na dłoni.

\- Poważnie? – rzucił tylko, zanim skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Poważnie? – spytał Derek i wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Idę do łazienki – poinformował go Stiles, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Spacer z majtkami w ręku nie należał do najbardziej nieskrępowanych, szczególnie kiedy Erica wychynęła ze swojego pokoju. I nie wiedział czy mu się wydawało, czy bycie wilkołakiem zakładało, że posiadanie ubrania nagle traciło na znaczeniu. Wiedział, że Erica jest seksowna. Potrafił to docenić pomimo swojej orientacji, ale pierwszy raz widział tak prześwitującą koszulę nocną.

\- Reyes – rzucił.

\- Szeryfie – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie może pan spać?

\- Nie powiedziałbym – odparł.

\- Może ciepłe mleko? – zapropoowała.

\- Raczej majtki – wyrwało mu się i mówił o swoich, a nie swojej podwładnej. – Znaczy… Reyes, jutro mamy robotę z rana. Wyśpij się – poradził jej.

Spoglądała na niego jakoś dziwnie i pewnie wyglądał śmiesznie w spodniach od dresu luźno zwisających na biodrach i majtkach w dłoni. To na pewno nie wypływało dobrze na jej szacunek do niego jako przełożonego.

\- Reyes, jak przemiana? – spytał wprost, kiedy żadne z nich się nie ruszyło.

Coś przebiegło po twarzy kobiety, zanim zniknęło na dobre.

\- Myląca – powiedziała krótko i dość enigmatycznie,

Może jednak nie rozumiał, ponieważ nie przechodził tego co ona. Świat musiał się wydawać dla niej dziwny i przyzwyczajenie się do nowych realiów zajmowało sporo czasu.

\- Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała tak po prostu pogadać, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć – rzucił.

Reyes uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

\- Poważnie. Pracuję z Hale'em, wiem, że nie jest zbyt… - urwał. – Rozmowny. Jak to określić, żeby to odpowiednio zabrzmiało… Nie jest specjalistą od konwersacji, których nie chce prowadzić.

Erica prychnęła.

\- Alfa Hale jest całkiem w porządku – zapewniła go.

\- I dobrze, bo nie chciałbym mu odstrzelić tyłka. Wiesz o czym mówię – rzucił, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo.

\- Moje ataki zniknęły – poinformowała go.

\- Wiem i cieszę się – odparł, bo przecież o to przez cały czas chodziło.

ooo

Kiedy wsunął się do łóżka, Derek się nie ruszał. Nie dał się jednak tym razem nabrać. Nie wątpił też, że Hale słyszał też jego rozmowę z Ericą. Nadal nie wiedział jak odnieść się do tego, że jego podwładna miała dwóch szefów. Wciąż nie wiedział jak samemu odnaleźć się w rzeczywistości, w której musiał pogodzić się z obecnością alfy na ich terytorium. Nie sądził, że jakikolwiek wilkołak będzie tak czynnie uczestniczył w życiu ich posterunku. Derek był tam jednak codziennie. A nadomiar tego w zasadzie razem mieszkali.

Lydia potrzebowała ochrony i pewnie nie protestowała, licząc na plotki o niej i Dereku. Nadal była na etapie ucierania Jacksonowi nosa. To on jednak spał z alfą w jednym łóżku i to nie było tak do końca komfortowe.

\- Nie zaśniesz, prawda? – spytał Derek w końcu.

\- Nie mam zwyczaju spania z ludźmi – przyznał. – I zanim znowu powiesz, że nie jesteś człowiekiem… Dopóki masz ludzkie kończyny, stanowisz homo sapiens. Dodatkowe człony mnie nie obchodzą i nie dotyczą, ponieważ kiepsko radzę sobie z łaciną. Spytaj Lydii, była moją korepetytorką przez lata – poinformował wilkołaka.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i spodziewał się niemal, że Derek odwróci się na drugi bok i zaśnie. Zamiast tego jednak Hale wysunął się z łóżka i jeśli Stiles dobrze widział na tle okna, mężczyzna zrzucił jedyny kawałek materiału, który go zakrywał. Zamknąłby oczy, gdyby widział cokolwiek w ciemności. A potem starałby się zerknąć tak, żeby nie być zbyt oczywistym.

Derek zniknł jednak nagle i usłyszał zaledwie szmer, zanim na łóżko wskoczył ogromnych rozmiarów wilk.

\- Rany boskie! – wrzasnął na całe gardło.

Co było błędem, bo drzwi sypialni otworzyły się z trzaskiem i Lydia wpadła do środka naciskając włącznik światła. Derek odchylił tylko swój wielki łeb, żeby na nią popatrzeć. Erica i Boyd spoglądali z korytarza na nich, ale nie przeszli linii progu, jakby sypialnia alfy stanowiła terytorium nie do naruszenia.

\- Alfa Hale? – spytała Martin i westchnęła. – Stiles, prawie dostałam zawału – warknęła. – Połóż się w końcu spać – dodała, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy w pokoju zapanowała ponownie ciemność, Stiles nie wiedział za bardzo co powinien zrobić. Derek pokręcił się odrobinę w kółko, zanim położył głowę na jego kolanach i chyba ogromny wilk zamierzał zasnąć.

Było mu ciepło i alfa nie był nawet aż tak ciężki.

ooo

Obudził się rano z Derekiem rozłożonym w poprzek jego nóg. Alfa nie miał na sobie bielizny, co było całkiem logiczne, skoro zdjął swoje bokserki przed przemianą. Jakoś w czasie nocy stał się ponownie człowiekiem i teraz Stiles miał doskonały wgląd na jego pośladki. Za bardzo nie wiedział gdzie podziać oczy. I problemem nie było to, że nie chciał patrzeć. Gdyby mógł, obserwowałby nagiego Hale'a każdego dnia. Wilkołak jednak wychwyciłby najlżejsze zmiany w jego zapachu, a nie chciał trącić podnieconym nastolatkiem przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Jego profesjonalizm mógłby na tym ucierpieć, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Derek poruszył się w końcu i uniósł na rękach, jakby chciał zrobić pompkę. Oczywiście te muskuły, które Stiles widział każdego dnia, napięły się i wyglądały jeszcze lepiej niż normalnie. Tacy ludzie nie powinni w ogóle isnieć. I Stiles nie wierzył w realność Hale'a dopóki ten nie ziewnął, co było tak urocze, że miał ochotę wbić sobie paznokcie w udo.

Derek zachowujący się ludzko robił coś dziwnego z nim. I Lydia pewnie nazwałaby to pierwszym stadium jego szaleństwa, ale ona nie musiała patrzeć na faceta każdego pieprzonego dnia.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział. – Zamierzasz się ubrać?

\- A przeszkadzam ci? – spytał Derek.

Stiles westchnął. Wiedział, że to fatalny pomysł w ogóle się odzywać. Derek robił to specjalnie i to stało się oczywiste w chwili, w której jedna z miejscowych starszych pań zaczęła nazywać Hale'a przystojnym. Alfa był skrępowany, chociaż nie okazywał tego niczym prócz spięcia ramion. Stiles jednak już go znał na tyle, że wychwytywał nawet te najmniejsze różnice w zachowaniu.

Ponieważ obaj pełnili funkcje publiczne, na bieżąco spotykali się z mieszkańcami Beacon Hills. Poznawał Dereka poprzez interakcje z innymi i widział jak bardzo różniły się te kontakty z relacją, którą posiadali oni. Hale był bardziej agresywny, kiedy rozmawiali. Nie przejmował się tak bardzo oficjalnym tonem czy tym, co Stiles w ogóle sobie pomyśli. Może problem tkwił w tym jak zaczęli, ale naprawdę nie widziałw tym swojego błędu. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, teraz gdyby zatrzymał Dereka – dowiózłby go nawet na komisariat i przetrzymał przez noc. Tylko dlatego, że alfa był po prostu dupkiem.

\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zaprosić twojego ojca dzisiaj na kolację – rzucił nagle wilkołak jak zawsze biorąc go z zaskoczenia.

\- Dlaczego mówisz o moim ojcu, kiedy jesteś nagi? – spytał Stiles. – To jest tak bardzo złe…

Derek przewrócił oczami, zanim błysnął w jego strone pośladkami. Stiles zaczynał żałować, że zawiesił się na tyle długo, że nie widział przodu mężczyzny. Mógłby poplotkować z Ericą na temat tego jak bardzo wilkołaki różnią się od normalnych facetów. Niespecjalnie afiszował się ze swoja orientacją, ale jeśli Derek miał chodzić bez ubrania – niedługo to się miało stać całkiem jasne.

Zresztą dostatecznie wielu ludzie wiedziało zanim wybrali go na szeryfa.

\- Twój ojciec narzekał, że nie przychodzisz zbyt często – przypomniał mu Derek.

\- Tak, do mojego domu, gdzie spędziłem dzieciństwo – prychnął. – Po jaką cholerę chcesz zapraszać mojego ojca tutaj? – spytał.

Normalnie uznałby to za jakąś tanią wymówkę, żeby spotkać jego staruszka. Tak robiło kilku jego byłych chłopaków. Problem w tym, że nie umawiali się z Derekiem i nie zdążył jeszcze spieprzyć tej relacji tak bardzo, że nie fukcjonowała. Cokolwiek bowiem miał do powiedzenia na temat alfy nie znaczyło wcale, że się nie dogadywali. Wilkołak zmuszał go do pozostania w tyle, kiedy wychodzili głębiej w Rezerwat, aby sprawdzić trop, ale z drugiej strony Stiles był zawsze świetnym wsparciem. Stanowił materiał na bohatera ostatniej szansy. Kiedy już było paskudnie, czynił cuda, ale na bieżąco lepiej było korzystać ze standardowych środków przeciwdziałania supernaturalnym istotom. Derek przekonał go przy shapeshifterze, że zna się na swojej robocie.

Wilkołak spojrzał na niego zirytowany i zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Czy wszystko musi mieć swój powód? – spytał alfa wprost.

\- Nauczyłęm się przy tobie, że wszystko ma swoje powody, tylko mi ich nie wyjawiasz – odparł Stiles całkiem szczerze. – A ponieważ zapraszasz mojego ojca na kolację, bardzo chcę wiedzieć za co potem będę musiał cię zastrzelić – dodał.

Derek wydawał się nieporuszony, jakby ta groźba była tak nierealna. Stiles oczami wyobraźni widział siebie pociągającego spust. Nie trafiał oczywiście, ale to była już całkiem inna strona medalu. I Derek o tej części nie musiał wiedzieć.

\- Powiedziałeś, że coś się działo w Rezerwacie od lat. Twój ojciec był w tym czasie szeryfem. Dobrze byłoby go zapytać – rzucił alfa. – Zadowolony? – spytał.


End file.
